The Past Lost Ouran Gained
by Allygodess
Summary: The battle won. Kagome enrolls in Ouran High school and becomes a member of the Host Club no thanks to Seshy-kun. Haruhi and kagome the only girl hosts. A haruhi/Tamaki pairing and Kagome/Kyoya O. or one of the twins maybe?.....
1. The Final Battle and Her new Chapter

...The final Battle and Her new Chapter...

This is a tale of the 'shikon no tama' and the 'Miko guardian'. Evidently happened 500 years ago. It was a legendary battle of how a group of 'Heroin' and there defeat of the 'Great Evil'. The group of 'Hero's' have all been seeking out the 'Great Evil' for a year now. It was a dark day that day 'The day the Evil was destroyed'. Many have given there lives to destroy the 'Great Evil'. The battle had token only 2 hours to be done with and the only 3 standing were 'The Great Miko' and ' Demon Lord of the Western lands' and the 'Great Evil'. The 'Great Miko' had saved the 'Demon Lord' just before the 'Great Evil' could cut his head off. She sacrificed her life for him, yet the 'Greats evils' claw poked all the way through her shoulder just missing her heart. That is what ended the battle for only minutes later the 'Great Miko' lay move less in the 'Great Evil's' hands that's the moment she awoken her powers and tore out his heart. The 'Great Miko' then purified the now whole Shikon no Tama. That was the End They had all given up their lives so that other people could have a future so other people could live. It took all of them to finally destroy the 'Great Evil'. The 'Miko' and 'Demon Lord' went down in history as the living survivors of this World changing Battle.

I can finally be normal...

My name is Kagome Higurashi and that was my story i lost most my friends that day. They were like a second Family no they Were her second FAMILY!. It took all my friends lives to kill him 'Naraku' except the Demon Lord of the West Sesshomaru-ani. I was to marry his younger brother Prince of the Western Lands Inu-yasha-kun but unfortunately he died in the battle protecting me.

My late friends: Shippou-kun my Son. Sango-chan my Best Friend. Mirroku my Best Friend. Kirara My Demon friend. Kouga my Special Friend. Ayumi my girl pal. Kikyou My Mirror image vice versa. Kaede My Grandmother figure. Ginta My Brother. Hakkaku My other Brother. And then there is Inu-Yasha-kun my dead fiance.

I lost them all because I was born to Protect the 'Shikon no Tama' a jewel created thousands of years ago by a Great Miko Midoriko and the four souls of the Shikon no Tama. It was her final battle and the beginning of mine.

I was born 500 years ahead of all my friends and traveled back and forth between times to complete my mission but now...

Now the Jewel is complete and Naraku is dead its just me and Sesshomaru in the Sengoku Period of Japan. My Duty as the 'Shikon no Tama Priestess' are done, after a whole year of waiting its done. I can finally return home. And be normal...

...

"Miko!" Sesshomaru said as he rushed up to Kagome's side kneeling down to pick her up and to bring her to her village to treat to her wounds.

3 days later: Kagome is completely healed. Except for the new battle scars on her body. "we-were a-am i?" kagome said in a half daze getting up waiting to feel pain but it didn't come she felt good. In fact the best she's felt ever since she's came to this era in time. "i see your up" Sesshomaru said. "what happened to the jewel?" kagome asked. "The jewel sunk into your skin that's the only reason you lived my Sword refused to work on you" Sesshomaru said coming out of the corner to go sit besides her and give her water to drink. "why did you save me miko you could have died if he just hit you a couple inches lower"

Sesshomaru said now looking down. "I like you" kagome said giving him a smile and then hugging him in tears. "i like you to miko" Seshomaru said hugging her back. They stayed that way for minutes on end. Till kagome released him to make him look her in the eyes "my name is kagome Sesshomaru-kun" kagome said giving him her nicest smile a one she hasn't been able to make in a long time. "Kagome...I owe you my life i owe you everything for now on i serve you my lady." Sesshomaru said looking at her with a gaze of pure worship. "you do not all you owe me is a hug for you are alright" kagome said opening her hands. and with that they fell asleep in each others hands. till the day woke them up.

"kagome wake up i made you some of that ramen you had" Sesshomaru said giving her a bowl. "oh thank you..why don't you eat with me" kagome said. "i do not need to eat" was his reply before he looked towards wall. "for me? it will be our last meal together" kagome said giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "okay" Sesshomaru replied still looking to the wall. "come sit next to me will you i want to remember this moment" kagome said patting a spot next to her. and he just moved towards her now sitting side by side. "Here Seshy-kun we'll share my bowl you put too much in it" kagome said holding out a fork full of noodle for him to eat. And they went on like that for 5 minutes till she was done. Leaving them to think. "i will repay you i promise" Shessomaru said. "if you wish but you know we wont see each other for 500 hundred more years if you'll live that longer. "i will wait and i will repay you...My Princess" Sesshomaru said bringing kagome into one of his arms.

1 Hour later: "Seshy-kun i think it's time for me to leave" kagome said breaking their hour long peaceful embrace. "i guess I'll walk you there first we'll go to my Castle i have a present for you" Sesshomaru said. And with that they were in the sky.

2 hours later at his Castle: They arrived on a balcony and into a room. "its in my treasure chest "Shessomaru said walking towards a brown huge olden style chest. Leaving Kagome to sit on his Master Bed. He was rummaging through the chest for a few minutes. Till he came up walking towards her with something behind his back. He then took it from behind hi back to show her. It was something wrapped in a most beautiful Pink silken cloth. He then unraveled it. It was a Katana. Exquisite Very Royal. He gave it to her to observe. A normal sized light weight Katana with light blue cherry blossoms in graved up the sides of the blade and a Gold and Diamond Encrusted Handle. It has a Dagger built in the handle of the Katana the blade was blue with half a moon encrusted on The handle. "That was to be Mothers form father but allase she never got it please Accept it for you were to be my Little brothers Mate so it's only fair that our family blood line will be able to protect you when i or he are with you" Seshomaru stated. "i-i- this is beautiful i accept" kagome said giving him a hug. And with that they were now off for kagome to go home.

At the Well an hour later:"I'll miss you" kagome said tying the katana to her waist and giving him a hug. "it is not you who has to wait 500 years to see you again" he said to her ear. "you are right please take care of you and Rin-chan" kagome said now letting go of there embrace. "ill see you in the future kagome and i will be waiting for the right moment to show up" he stated kissing her cheek. "kagome blushed and then stepped back yelling and waving goodbye she let herself fall into the well for it to only be sealed up forever once she was on the other side. She would never return but she would never regret.

And so a new chapter starts in Kagome's life what happens when she get home? and when is Sesshomaru gonna repay her?

...Next Chapter: Home Sweat Home...


	2. Home Sweet Home

_'i was passing through the usual dimension time portal in my family's well..im on my way home and for good'_

_...Home Sweat Home..._

An average 16 year old Japanese teenager could be seen climbing out of a well. She still couldn't believe it was all over. But no time was to reminisce on the past.

Kagome Higurashi? She wasn't all that normal. She has pale flawless skin and Ravenous hair if you were to look closely on a especially bright day or under a new moon you could see her hair actually looked more of a dark blue then black. And ever since she has gotten the Shikon no tama back inside her. Her eyes they turned back to there normal Navy Blue eyes and with green and golden specks involved in the mesh. Well if that's normal for a Japanese girl...No its not. But she isn't normal I mean who fights demons and can travel through time...No one. And what other normal high school female student has a fan club made up of men and women at school and neighboring school's as well. Though she was Obviously oblivious to that fact. Kagome was also a klutz i mean she can find any crack and trip over it!

Back to her:

Kagome could be seen walking out of the well house. She looked up and started skipping to her home. And yelling to the skies. "I'M HOME! I'M REALLY REALLY HOME! I LOVE LOVE THE 20TH CENTURY!" Kagome was yelling all sorts of odd stuff to the heaven's on her jolly skip to the house. She then walks inside. "MOM...SOUTA...JII-CHAN!" kagome calls her family in her most happy mood she has ever been in. yet she got no reply. "MOM...ANY ONE HOME!" kagome called out a couple more times before heading to the shower , I mean she deserved it after all she did kill her nemesis.

half an hour later: "hmm that was a good shower" kagome said walking off to her room to pick out an outfit for today. She ended up picking out her cute purple toob top knee high dress and the most adorable white heels and her white sweater. Today she felt like wearing her hair in her cute bun she wears when she would take a bath. "hmm it's 6? everyone should be home by now? AHHHHH why ain't anyone home on my most happiest day ever!" kagome was now running around outside the shrine like a crazy woman. She just stopped. She was in front of the Goshenboku the very first place she saw her dead fiance. A whole wave of misery just washed up on her now realizing he would never hold her or call her stupid or kiss her or protect her whenever there would be a lightning storm out. It was a new level of pain she lost her first love and he could never come back. That moment everything it just felt so unreal. She kept trying to tell herself He's alive this is just a bad dream! this is just a bad dream! this is a nightmare! im sleeping with him under the Goshenboku! we fell asleep watching the stars! Were gonna get married after Naraku is dead!

But he is dead...She broke...Kagome broke and she wasn't sure if she could be put back together...THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!

Kagome Higurashi just a couple of hours ago she was all good till she past by the place they met the place were she found out she was in-love with him. The place were they would say there vows to one another and live happily ever after. She was supposed to be the onedead not the other way. The more and more she looked at it. It was just a Horror movie not a fairy tale. Her prince wouldn't be there to kiss her awake. SHE WAS AWAKE!

...

I can not tell you how long she stayed crying at the bottom of the Goshenboku. Just that in her vision it was like an eternity. The heavens must have been sad about her for it started to rain shortly after she started to cry out his name. Telling him to Come Back telling herself to wake up form this nightmare. But she never did she was to live this in her nightmare for the rest of her life till the day the sweat release of death were to take her and she would once be reunited with her first love her Inuyasha.

Bitter sweat huh? i guess sweats can be bitter sometimes.

She was home she was supposed to be happy. Home is Sweat it's supposed to be a haven for you not a dungeon in your own heart ache. But now 'Home Sweet home' was just that of 'home bitter sweet home'

Got you fooled this is one sad chapter. Filling this pure girl with such pain such Emptiness. She has her soul back she has her jewel back yet inuyasha was something she could never get back it was quite...bitter.

...Next chapter: Souta to the rescue...


	3. Souta to the Rescue!

...Souta to the rescue...

Everything was dark except the one spotlight in the middle of it all. In the middle it was kagome. She was in the fetal position shaking just slightly. In the darkness you could hear evil laughing "ku ku ku ku" making Kagome freeze up. "I took all your friends away, you have nothing" narakus voice echoed through her mind. "kukuku" kagome started shaking again, but she couldn't cry she tried to she was just used up. "It's your fault they all died" Naraku's voice could be herd again. "NO IT WASN'T!" kagome yelled into the dark that surrounded her. "If you weren't there they all would have lived. "NO STOP LYING!" kagome yelled finally able to cry. "your the only one alive" naruku said again. "no seshomaru-kun and me are still breathing!" kagome called out more quite getting out of the fetal position. "For all you know he's dead" Naraku said. "no...your the one died...i shouldn't even be able to hear your voice LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed now getting up letting a bright energy surrond her body. The energy was pure white. It just surrounded her body for a couple more second till it bursted from her and surrounded everything around her. it took a couple more minutes for kagome to move from her spot. She now saw where she has been. It was exquisite room(music room 3) filled with beautiful furniture and tasty looking snacks. And the most adorable tea cups ever. The room looked like it was ready for a party for it had 7 costumes on a couch all different sizes. They looked like they were all meant for people to wear if they were born 300 years ago. samurai and kimono's for monks were on it. And one for a king or prince. She looked at them all they looked very accurate and ellagent. She went walking around the room and picked up a cake with strawberries on it and ate it while walking towards the piano and sitting down and started to play.

She played 'every heart' and started to sing. For her she didn't know that someone was staring at her. Or so it seemed for the guy all he saw was the piano playing all by itself and he heard the most beautiful voice to go along with it. To say the least Tamaki was scared for he was seeing a ghost or hearing a ghost. He just stared at the piano his face pale he was stuck and couldn't move it was as if the voice was making him stay. It had such sadness in it he actually started crying for the ghost and started walking towards it no matter how scared he is of the living dead. As he came closer and closer the voice became more sad until he was standing behind her. And then he saw her a ghostly figure of a young girl in a green bloody and gashed uniform. She had a sword attached to her hip. All he saw was the back of her head it was very dark blue hair and pretty long up to her lower back then she turned around to look straight at Tamaki she had the most gorgeous navy blue eye's. And started to talk but he couldn't hear anything she was saying she was talking in a different language though it sounded japanese. Then she started talking japanese "who are you?" she said in a fear stricken voice. He just stared at her wandering if he should say anything. "T-t-tamaki" he stuttered out. And all she did was give him the most warm filled smile he's ever seen since Haruhi. "who who are you? and what happened to you...are you a ghost?" he asked. All he got from her were wide eyes. Then she looked down at her and got up to stand in front of him still looking at her body. She kept doing this fearful glances at herself for a while till she looked up to him and spoke. "i don't know am i?" she asked him tears started to fall down her face then she faded away and yet he could still hear her crying. Tamaki just stayed still then jolted out of the room as if he saw a ghost.

Kag P.O.V: Kagome turned around because she herd someone behind her. She saw a young man with beautiful short blond hair and light blue eyes. He wore a School Uniform. She asked him "who are you" first in Chinese then she asked in japanese. And it seemed the boy finally understood. "T-t-tamaki" he said in a scared voice. She didn't understand she should be the scared one not him. Then he spoke again. " who are you? and what happened to you...are you a ghost? he asked kagome looking more sad then scared. A ghost? what could he mean I'm no...She looked down and saw her blood and looked all over herself and started crying and looking all over again and again. Maybe she is dead? maybe she'll be with her friends again? she started thinking. Then she remembered the boy was still watching her, she looked up just thinking to herself' why would i go to a place Ive never been before if im a ghost?'. "I don't know Am i?" kagome asked him tears falling down her face hoping he would know. Then he dissapeared and she started crying even more. Then once again everything went black.

"Kagome..Kagome are you alright" souta asked his older sister who was floating in the air just above her bed. She woke up then landed on her bed with a THUD. " were were am i?" Kagome asked looking around to go face to face with her younger brother Souta. "oh" kagome said. "Kagome you were floating above your bed when i came into here to see if you would wake soon" souta said with tears falling down his face. Kagome then got up and hugged him and started crying herself. "You were glowing and you were floating in your sleep Kagome i was scared and worried! PLEASE DON'T EVER DIE!" souta yelled into kagome's arms. "i was floating" kagome asked her younger brother who only nodded then got out of her embrace to look her in the eye's. "kagome i found you asleep at the Goshenboku it was raining and grandpa and mother were already sleeping...So i brought you inside and layed you in your bed...is it over?" souta asked her sister wiht such caring eyes. For his reply all he got was her nodding her head and she bursted into tears. Just for his younger brother to hug her. Souta stayed with his sister till she fell back asleep in his arms. He would be whispering I'm here mother and grandpa too we love you everything is gonna be ok. He put her back down int bed and left to get a wash cloth to wash her face and cool her down.

Kagome has been asleep for 2 days, and souta never left her side (since summer break had just started) unless it was to use the washroom or get something to wash kagome up with. Then There mother 'kun-loon' came in "Souta were gonna have to take her into the hospital today" kun-loon said to her son. "okay mother" souta said back not removing his gaze from Kagome.

"Souta help me bring kagome to the bathroom im gonna wash her up then change her into clothes that aren't all bloody and shredded" kun-loon said to Souta. "and i want you to take a shower after im done with her then grandpa will drive you to the hospital okay?" she told him While taking kagome into the washroom. Souta just stared at the bed and started to cry. "Kagome i love you" he said then he ran into his room to get everything packed so he could sleep over at the hospital and for his change of clothes.

...Next chapter: Coma...


	4. Coma

...Coma...

It's kagome's first day in the hospital and Souta just showed up to stay by his sister side. It was Kagome Kun-loon Grandpa and Souta in the room. Kagome has just been emitted as a coma patient and just been looked at from the doctor. "Will kagome ever wake up" Souta asked his mother with tears going down his face. "Of course this is kagome were talking about she's strong" kun-loon said hugging souta. "it's over with" souta said hugging his mother tighter. "yes kagome has been very brave" kun-loon stated.

With The Club:

They were all in a limo going to surprise haruhi with a visit. "honest i did see her!" Tamaki said trying ot convince everyone about yesterday and his visit with the ghost. (you see yesterday was the last day of school). "yah right a ghost" the twin's said in union. "really! she was covered in a bloody and ripped school uniform and spoke Chinese and japanese!" Tamaki said with a wide smile. "wouldn't you be scared" kyoya cut in. "no! i was! but she was so sad i had to go see her and know her name!" tamaki said. "i believe him!" Hunny cut in. "thank you!" tamaki said hugging hunny. "if your telling the truth what was she doing in the music room?" kyoya asked. "i don't know! all she said was "who are you and i don't know am i?" tamaki said looking sad. "i think she doesn't know she's a ghost...and she has the most beautiful voice i ever herd like she was an angel!" tamaki said flying up. "i wish i saw her!" hunny said. "me too hunny" tamaki said hugging hunny once agian.

They arrived at Haruhi's apartment and all said in union. "haruhi open up" in a heavenly chant. The door opened up and they saw haruhi looking annoyed. "what you guys want?" she asked. "oh haruhi your so cute" tamaki said hugging her. "Tamaki sempai!" she said brushing him off her. "hi guys" Haruhi said with a smile. "Haruhi!" hunny said jumping into her arms. "tamaki said he saw an angel!" hunny said with flowers floating around him. "an angel?" haruhi asked everyone. "A ghost!" tamaki yelled "she was a ghost with a heavenly voice!" tamaki said with a tear in his eye. "a ghost?" haruhi said not believing him. "yes he saw a ghost" kyoya saidin a monotone voice. "it was so sad her voice!" tamaki said holding a rose to the heavens to reach. "so what do you guys want?" haruhi asked. "we wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming at the beach?" hunny said. "hmm pass" haruhi said. "common" hunny said giving her puppy dog eyes. "yah common" the twins said in union hugging each of her sides. "fine" was her reply till she was dragged into the limo to Kyoya's private beach.

At the beach:

They were all in the water frolicking except Kyoya. Then kyoya noticed Takashi's 'Mori's' pants vibrating. "MORI someone is phoning you!" kyoya called out to the boy underneath hunny(Mitsukini). Mori then raced out of the water leaving hunny sempai in the water to answer his call. He was talking on the phone and said his goodbye's then called out "Mitsukini come here!". "coming Takashi!" hunny called out running to his older cousin. "what is it?" hunny asked. Everyone was getting curious about the phone call so they huddled around the two cousins. "it's Kagome" Mori said hugging hunny. "what about cousin" hunny asked getting out of his hug. hunny then started to cry when he saw Mori's face. "what's wrong hunny" everyone asked trying to comfort hunny. "is she finally dead?" hunny asked looking down. And everyone just stared in shock. "No" Mori said. "who's she?" haruhi asked. "She is only in a coma Mitsukini don't worry" Mori Said to the crying boy (well he's 17 but looks like hes 10) "are we gonna go see her Takashi" hunny said jumping onto Mori's back "yes" Was his reply then he slipped on his pants over his swimming trunks. "Wait you guys are leaving us!" Tamaki asked Mori. "We'll see you guys later" Mori said. "YAH were just gonna go see out cousin!" hunny said in his cutsey voice. "Were coming!" Tamaki said dancing around. "Tamaki sempai it's there cousin i think they should have a say in it!" haruhi said to the idiot. "I want to see your guy's cousin!" the twins cheered. and Hunny looked at his older cousin in pleading eyes. A nod was all his reply and then everyone was off to the hospital.

At the hospital:

"Souta Mitsukini and Takashi are coming to see Kagome." Kun-loon said looking to his son who was still sitting next to his sister. souta grabbed kagome's hand "it will be nice to see them again" Souta said. "Me and granpa are gonna go get some food for you we'll be back in half an hour. "Mom i'm gonna stay by her side till she wakes up..besides we dont' want her to scare the doctors by floating in the air they'll think her to be possesed" Souta called out when the two adults were leaving. Souta had a smile on looking at his sister."Kagome i promise ill be here when you wake up" souta said brushing hair away from her face.

...Next Chapter: That's Her!...


	5. That's Her!

...That's Her!...

At the hospital:

"kagome when will you wake up?" souta asked his sister. "I love you sister" souta said to her lifeless looking body.

It's been 10 minutes since his guardians left to get some food in them. And the door opened. To show a nurse and 7 boys. Souta looked at them when he herd the nurse say "she's with her brother" and the door closed.

It was his 2 cousin's and 5 other boys. "takashi? Mitsukuni?" Souta asked keeping his hand in kagome's. He wanted to hug them but he didn't want to leave her side. "Souta-chan "hunny called out opening his arms. So he would leave her side for just a minute to greet his cousins. Souta and hunny embraced they were around the same size yet hunny was way older then him. " nice to see you Mitsukuni... and you to Takashi" souta said going up to Takashi to shake his hand. But was brought into a hug by the older taller man. "It would have been better if Kagome wasn't in this condition" takashi said letting go of souta. Souta just sat back in his spot next to his older sister. Souta let a tear escape his eye but quickly rubbed it off. "Kagome-chan looks so beautiful" hunny said going to the other side of the bed to get a better look at her.

"Souta these are our friends" Hunny said pointing to the 4 guys and 1 girl. Souta looked to see who they were. "hello everyone i am Souta Higurashi" he said standing up and bowing. "hello im Kyoya Ootori" kyoya said. "I'm Kaoru and I'm Hikaru Hitachiin" the twins said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka" haruhi said. "and i am Tamaki Souh" Tamaki said giving Souta a rose. Then steps beside him and looks at the girl in a coma. His face went white and he stood motionless.

"is he alright?" souta asked poking Tamaki in the shoulder. "No just hes odd" Haruhi said now everyone was surrounding kagome and Kyoya breath was taken by this girl in the coma she was so beautiful.

"t-t-that's her!" Tamaki finally spoke pointing towards kagome like a wild animal. "who's her?" Souta asked garbing hold of his sister's hand once again. "That's the girl i saw Last night!" Tamaki said frantically staring at her. "you saw her?" souta asked glaring at him. "yah that's the girl she was wearing a school uniform and was al bloody and torn though" Tamaki said moving closer to kagome to stare at her face. "And she..she had Navy blue eyes with gold and green specs in them though" Tamaki said. Making souta grip kagome's had hard and he then let tears fall down his face one after another and then he let his body go limp on kagome's body. "kagome please wake up please kagome...kagome" souta said in a shaky voice letting the others see him cry he didn't care how could this Tamaki have saw her and know about her eye color.

Hunny went up to his younger cousin and hugged his back. "Souta-chan don't cry kagome is only asleep she will wake up. "no she wont she has no reason to" souta said still holding onto kagome for dear life. "now don't say that she has you and Mizuki and jii-chan" hunny said hugging him harder. "but she doesn't have inu-yasha" souta said crying harder. "Inu-yasha is gone why would my sister wake up he was her life!" souta yelled making hunny get off off souta with a surprised look on his face. Just then after Souta's outburst the door opened and everyone looked towards it except souta he was still holding onto kagome.

It was a Tall man with White hair and a Black suite on he had tattoos on his face a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheeks. He was holding something wrapped up in blue silk cloth. He walked up to the bed and placed a hand on Souta's shoulder. "stop crying kagome would not want you to" Sesshomaru said making the little boy look up. Souta then got off of Kagome to hug the guy.

"Inuyasha but how?" souta asked in a shaky voice. Seshomaru took the boy off his body and placed him standing in front of him. "I'm not inu-yasha but." seshomaru said now looking at kagome and walking right next to her sleeping form. "I was very close to her and her lover inu-yasha" seshomaru said while he grassed his hand over her cheek.

"You'r Seshomaru?" souta asked in a hopeful voice. "yes and i brought kagome a present...well actually it's already her's but it wasn't with her" Seshomaru said unwrapping the fabric to show the sword. Making hunny and Mori Go in defense movement. "Don't you think on killing kagome!" hunny yelled. "I'm not gonna i brought it over to see if she would wake up with it" Seshomaru said while placing in in her right arm.

"Seshomaru" kagome whispered making everyone stare at the girl. Kagome then hugged the sword placing it in both her hands and a smile stayed on her face. "kagome! kagome are you awake!" souta asked shaking her slightly. "stay by her side and she eventually will...she needs to hear a familiar voice often." Mori said placing a hand on Souta's back. "yah he's right they say it helps them find there way back" Haruhi stated trying to cheer him up.

"kagome she talked about me?" seshomaru asked the young boy. "yah she did ( he laughed ) she always had such admiration and? something else whats the word?" souta asked himself. "love" souta then said making Seshomaru mask slip for a second. "she talked about you to make me fall asleep I actually started to wounder if she liked liked you?" souta said giving a little laugh at the end. Seshomaru the stood next to the boy and wrapped his had around his shoulder to bring him in a half hug. "I have to leave phone this number if she wakes i'll come to see her tomorrow" Seshomaru said handing him a card. Then went up to her bed side to kiss her forhead. "one day kagome i will fufill my promise.. i love you" seshomaru said then stood up and left. Letting everyone stare dumfully at kagome.

"who was he souta-chan?" hunny asked looking at his cousin. Souta smile and grased his hand over her cheek. "that was Seshomaru Inu-yasha's older brother" he simply siad. "no i ment why did he just say i love you to my baby cousin" hunny asked in a puppy dog face. "I honestly don't know he probably loves her" souta said lookiing peeved then he burs-ted into laughter. "what's so funny?" Tamaki asked the strange little boy. "Iron Revier Soul Stealer!" souta yelled whilst doing the pose for it making everyone glare at his odd behaviour. "I wonder what he meant by fulfill his promise?" souta asked the air. "maybe he promised to be her husband?" Tamaki said aloud holding a rose to the heavens once agian.

"WHAT! not my sister!" souta said hugging kagomes still body. "she would never do such a vile thing" souta said glaring down Tamaki.

"So when and how did you find her? " Mori changed the subject and asked the question everyone was dying to hear. Then everything went silent. "It was raining hard nights ago and i went outside to check if kagome maybe got back home. I walked all over the shrine and found her laying lifeless underneath the goshenboku with that sword Seshomaru just gave her was in her arms in a death grip. Even in the rain i could see her tears falling down her face. She was wearing Kimono and she had her uniform laying beside her. They were covered in blood not one spot that should have been white was crimson red. It was also torn to shreds The sight i seen my sister in was the most frightening thing i have ever seen. And i could tell that the blood all over her other clothes were hers because she had blood drooling out of her mouth. " souta said telling his cousins and unfortunately everything.

"What happened To kagome-kun!" Hunny asked tearing up. No one spoke waiting to hear what the Young boy had to say about this interesting young girl.

"She probably was in a fight and obviously lost" souta said clenching his hands letting tear slip down his face at a fast pace. "but now she's free" souta whispered. "What was Kagome involved in with?" mori asked kneeling down to souta. Souta just looked up to see his cousins face just around eye level with him. Souta was gonna tell him about demons and the feudal era except the fact there were other people around. Souta sat down back next to his sister. "Free?" hunny asked. and he got no reply. "well enough of this gloomy stuff lets have some fun and show our respect's to Kagome!" The twins said in union. "YAH lets give our respects for her to get better sooner!" tamaki cued in. "good idea" Haruhi said walking up to the bed and bowing "get better soon" she said. "Wake up soon!" the twins said bowing to the lifeless girl. " Let you find your way home!" Tamaki said putting a rose in her hand. Then Kyoya bowed to kagome and said "to a good recovery".

10 minutes later and the group left for Kun-loon and Jii-chan to show up with souta's supper. It started to get late and we should Head home souta?" kun-loon begged her son. "i'll stay the night" souta said and Kun-loon argued but lost and the 2 adults were off back home kissing kagome goodnight.

...Next Chapter: WAKE UP!...


	6. Wake Up!

Disclaimer: i do not own Ouran Host Club or Inuyasha

...WAKE UP!...

She woke up on a couch inside the same room she was in earlier. She was alone though that same guy had not come back in days. She would play the piano again and again till she ran out of songs to play. Then today she decided to explore out of the room see were she was since she figured she was a ghost she might as well figure out how the rest of the place she was haunting. Though the only thing that got her thinking is how did she die she was alright when she got home she was alive when she fell asleep at the Goshenboku.

She opened the doors of the room. There were long hallways going in tow directions and when she looked at her door is said Music room 3 so she guessed she was in a school. But what kind of school needs 3 music rooms probably an art school. She walked all over the school getting lost a couple of times till she was outside in a beautiful garden. She walked through a rose garden maze sorta like the one in Alice in wonderland. She was always wandering why she ended up haunting this school she has never been here before.

A week Later: Kagome was walking around the school again she remembered each of the buildings structures like it were her own home though she still got lost. But heck she had years to remember how the school went. Kagome guessed it was summer break or something like that and soon students would be crowding the halls once more.

Kagome walked through a door she has passed by a couple of times and opened it for the first time. There she saw a boy by the looks just a year older then her. He was playing the piano and was singing a song meant for two people to sing. She started to sing the parts he wouldn't. By the end of the song the boy looked back at her.

"who are you?" he asked. "My name is Kagome Why don't you run?" Kagome asked the boy. "i could ask you the same thing" he said."I am a ghost are you not scared?" kagome said. "You you are a ghost too?" he simply asked placing a hand on kagome's shoulder and it didn't pass through like it did to other people. "Yah but i don't know how i died...how did you die?" kagome asked him. He let go of her shoulder and started to play a song agian. "I was poisoned. It was the Spring Ball and i drank some champagne and everything went black and i guess i found out i was a ghost once everyone would go straight through me all the time" he said still playing the piano. "tell me how did you die?" he asked her. "i don't know i fell asleep at the Goshenboku God tree and awoke here a week or so ago" kagome said joining him on playing the piano. "i don't know who killed me so i guessed i would stay in this world till i found out who" he said looking in kagome's eyes. "I'm guessing the same for me i just don't know why im in this place i mean it's not as if i ever been here before" kagome said looking in his eyes as well. "well it seems we should help each other out...My name is Collin Takahashi I was 17 when i died" he said hugging Kagome. "my name is Kagome Higurashi i was 16 When i died just a week ago" she said when they were out of the hug. "so how long ago did you die?" kagome asked Collin. "3 years ago" he said when he started to play again.

At the hospital 2 weeks after her arrival:

"will she ever wake up" Souta asked Seshomaru.

Souta and Seshomaru got to know each other pretty well while they would visit Kagome though Souta Only left for when he had to go home to shower then he would be right back. "She will. She is the strongest human i have ever seen" Seshomaru said to the young boy.

Just then Kagome moved in her coma making the two guys to look at her. "Kagome" Souta whispered. "Collin" kagome said making the guys look at her weird. They have herd her say that name just a week ago and made them think she never talked about a guy named Collin before. Kagome then started to move around and she stopped and called out "Collin" again. Her eyes then went wide open. "Kagome" Souta and Seshomaru said at the same time. "huh?" Kagome said looking to her right. "Your awake!" Souta said hugging her. "I'm alive?" Kagome said looking around. She was in a hospital bed and last thing she remembered was she was walking in the garden with Collin.

"Kagome?" Seshomaru whispered. Not believing she was awake thinking this was just a dream. "what happened?" kagome said now sitting up in the bed but was all floppy and could hardly hold her own weight so She was leaning on Souta. "I found you asleep under the Goshenboku" Souta said. "You were ina Coma and been asleep for two weeks almost three" seshomaru said not moving.

"Seshomaru? is that you?" kagome asked the Lord. Seshomaru tail was gone and he was wearing a suite but his hair was still long and white. "yah i waited for the day you came through the well but soon found out you were in the hospital in a coma" Seshomaru said still not moving though his eyes were wider then usual. Kagome started to get feeling back in her body so she stood up Souta still helping her. "Kagome i missed you so much" he said under her arm hugging her. "Oh souta i missed you too" kagome said picking him up and hugging him but falling on her but onto the bed she has been in for weeks. "i love you" souta whispered into her bust."Oh Suta i love you too"kagome said aloud kissing his forehead. Kagome then sat souta on her knee hugging his back and letting him cry into her arms him whispering i love you sister never leave me again. They stayed that way for minutes then kagome looked toward Seshomaru. "Seshomaru" she whispered a tear falling down her face. He then got up and went down to hug her bringing Souta into the hug as well. "Kagome i Missed you" he whispered int her ear. "oh Seshomaru" kagome whispered into his ear as well. "i love you" Seshomaru said then he kissed her lips. She was caught off guard when he planted a kiss on her and she was speechless just staring into his eyes and placing her finger on her lips. They were smiling at each other for a long time Souta just watching from his spot next to kagome. "i love you too" kagome finally said breaking the silence. And Seshomaru brought her into another hug then broke it and he grabbed souta and brought him into the hug.

The Nurse Came in looking at the scene she ran and called the doctor saying the Higurashi patient has just woken up. The doctor then rushed to the room aong with two nurses. "Miss higurashi" he asked once seing the 3 in a group hug. "Doctor?" Seshomaru asked letting go of the two. souta doing the same. "so Miss higurashi you have finally woken up" Doctor Yoshida said to the girl walking up to her. All she did was nod. "ok were gonna do some tests on you and if they all go good you will be able to leave by tonight" he said sitting down next to her. "thank you" kagome said looking to the young handsome doctor. "ok why dont you let me help you stand up and then we will walk to the examination room" he said putting his arm around her back making her blush. "okay" kagome said letting him help her out of the room.

Souta was crying when she left then he wiped them away "I am so glad". "shes a strong girl " Seshomaru said. Souta looked at the older man he grew to admire then hugged him and Seshomaru hugged him back and started to strok his hair to let Souta calm down.

"okay you are doing good so ill just take you to your room let you shower and then bring you some food and you could be off for home a good hour after that okay?" Doctor Yoshida said to Kagome. "thanks you Doctor Yoshida" kagome said grabbing his hand. "please call me Keitaro" The dotor said. "and call me Kagome then" kagome said back standing up walking out of the room Keitaro following right behind her.

The door opened and kagome went straight to the washroom to take a shower. Doctor Keitaro walking up to the boys "she will be released in an hour or so" he said walking out of the room to get some food. Souta looked to Seshomaru "i will call mom and jii-chan" Souta said about to run out of the room. "call them from my cell then."

Kun-loon and Jii-chan arrived at the hospital to see kagome in the bed eating some food while she let Souta talk about just random stuff and seshomaru was just sitting there. "Kagome?" Kun-loon asked running up to her and bringing her into a hug and soon after jii-chan hugged her. It was a happy family when they all left for home including Seshomaru following them.

...Next Chapter: His promise...


	7. His Promise

Sheshomaru is acting a little soft...ill only make him like that infront of kagome and her family.

Also Mori was talking quite a bit? yes it was needed for that chapter because...well just for structure.

What do you people think about i make kagome suffer a little bit more...

...His promise...

Kagome is finally back home and the hole family is back together including Seshomaru.

"sweetie i'm so glad your alright i was starting to worry you may never wake up" Kun-loon said hugging her daughter. "Awwe mother" Kagome said while kun-loon released her form her hold. "oh sorry mother about this your gonna have to pay so much just for the hospital" kagome said looking at her mother. "oh actually" kun-loon started but was cut off. "I am paying for the hospital fee" Seshomaru said sitting up form his seat in the living room. "wha?" kagome said looking to her mother. "Seshomaru was kind enough to pay for your hospital bill he insisted" kun-loon explained. "but Seshomaru" kagome said looking to him. "Don't worry it's the least i could do" Seshomaru said while he walked towards Kun-loon and kagome then. "But you didn't" kagome started but was muffled when Seshomaru covered her mouth with his hand and brought her into a hug. "I did there's no way i want your family to be in debt and beside it was an honor to help you out" seshomaru said with her still in her arms. "but" kagome started. "oh sweetie be happy" kun-loon said while grabbing the tea pot .

Kagome Was surprised but suddenly placed her hands over Seshomaru's Shoulder's to hug him back. "thank you so much" kagome said into his hair. "oh kids today" kun-loon said pouring tea into cups.

"mother" kagome said getting out of Seshomaru's big hug. "can i help you?" she asked moving towards her mother. "don't worry dear why don't you just go sit down and drink some tea?" kun-loon said handing her a cup. "thank you mom" kagome said while sitting down to sip her tea. Everyone soon following her lead.

"I will be paying for your daughters education Miss Higurashi" Seshomaru started. "oh you don't have to Lord Seshomaru" kun-loon started. "it would be my honor besides i would like for her to go to Ouran academy she would have a tutor and the academics are superior" Seshomaru started.

"No i don't mind going to normal schools..wait did you say Ouran?" kagome asked while sipping on her tea. "yes Ouran Academy besides it has excellent Choir and Drama classes which i can't help but notice you love" Seshomaru started. "oh yah Kagome that would be good you could be in plays and in the choir again oh how much you used to love them" kun-loon said to her daughter.

Kagome was starting to think about Ouran Academy isn't that the school Collin said they were at. She was so curious and if it were she would definitely go just to see if she could see Collin again and tell him the wonderful news that she was just in a coma and help him figure out about his own death. She would ask about how Ouran did look to see if it was the same school. "how big is Ouran?" kagome asked now suddenly curious. "It is huge and they have this wonderful rose garden maze" Seshomaru stated making kagome hooked on the idea because she knew it was the same place she has been stuck at for weeks.

"do you think i could join drama and ballet? oh i would also love to be in choir again!" kagome started in her excited voice. "i could see no reason why?" Seshomaru started. "oh grand daughter it would be perfect you could join the martial arts and" Jii-chan started. "Kendo!" kagome slightly yelled. "well yes you are a higurashi and you will have to go back to studying to fight after all you enjoyed it before" jii-chan said. "well i did enjoy it but i wasn't all too good" kagome said garbing a biscuit and shoving it in her face. "oh kagome would definitely have to learn martial arts" Seshomaru said. "yah sweetie that would be great" kun-loon excitedly said to her daughter.

hmm kagome started to think last time she did kendo was when she was just a couple years older then souta and she was never really that great just good enough to get someone down and run for her life. "it does sound intriguing" kagome said to herself. "yah and you can finally beat off all the boys in your fan club!" kun-loon stated. "fan club" kagome said a blanc look on her face. "well school doesn't start for another two monthss and i could bring over the papers for you to fill and i will take you to the school in a week prior to pick your classes and get your uniform and other than that i will be off home" Seshomaru said walking to the door. "oh ill walk you to the stairs" kagome said following Seshomaru outside.

They were walking towards the exit of the shrine. "you know this will hardly count for my promise Kagome-Hime" Seshomaru said once they were at the top of the steps. "oh it doesn't? you know you don't have to go to the trouble of this all" kagome said but was cut off with Seshomarus lips. "that was to shut you up and besides a promise is a promise and since Ouran is closer to my place i would enjoy it if you were to move in?" seshomaru demanded more then asked. "but" kagome said but was cut off again. "you are not gonna argue I will love for you to live with me and besides you cant tell me you don't need a break from here?" seshomaru asked the young girl in front of him. "well i do need a break from all the memories and i don't think mother would mind but i will be able to visit here wont I?" kagome asked. "i hope you can handle it till i pick you up and you should pack because ill have you move with me in a week when i pick you up" Seshomaru spoke "uh yah thank you" kagome said this time her kissing his lips goodbye.

"kagome i promised i will repay you for saving my life my princess" he said then walked off down the stairs. "goodbye my lord Fluffy sama" kagome said running back inside.

The Next day: 3 pm

Mitsukuni and Takashi were climbing up the endless steps to go see there baby cousin who just got out of the hospital yesterday. "takashi sempai do you think kagome is alright?" Hunny asked his older cusin. "yah" Mori said back.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Coming!" A voice called behind the door. The door opened to show Souta. "oh hi Guys" Souta greeted them and brought them inside. "Kagome alright!" hunny asked while he hugged Souta. "woah! yah she's alright she is just showing a group of people around the shrine she should be back inside in a while would you guys like tea when you wait?" Souta asked. "why is she showing them around?" Hunny asked. "yah ill have some tea" mori said. Souta then took them into the living room explaining to Hunny it's her duty as the Shrine Priestess to show strangers around the shrine and tell of the Legend of the Shikon Jewel. "i will go get the tea and we can play some video games while we wait or talk" Souta yelled to them form in the kitchen. "were is Auntie" Mori asked. "oh she is at work and jii-chan he is in the shed working in the room looking at the demon artifacts hahaha he'll probably steal kagome when she comes in so she can help him" Souta said while laughing. "why would kagome help with demon stuff i though she thought they were icky" Hunny Mimic her words when she was 12. "haha yah she knows more about demons and the Legends than anyone!" Souta said then he cam in the room carrying a tea pot and 3 tea cups. He then served them and sat down. "so anyone want to play a game with me!" Souta said happily. "ooo i will!" Hunny called it then they played while Mori went to check up on the old man and help out a bit.

20 minutes later:

Kagome opened the door to hear Mitsukini and Souta arguing about who cheated and who didnt. "souta i'm done with the group!" kagome called while she went into the kitchen to grab some orange juice. "Kagome! Mitsukini and Takashi have come to see you!" Souta called. "oh ill be there soon!" kagome called waking into the living room to be greated with hunny hugging her. "woah Mitsukini your so short!" kagome said hugging him with her free arm. She then chugged the rest of her orange juice and put the glass down. "so were is Takashi then?" kagome asked hunny. "oh he went?" souta and hunny said at the same time. Takashi walked out of the room to hear kagome come in. He went to the living room. "I'm here" Mori called out. "oh hi Takashi" kagome called running up to him to hug him.

"so what did you guys come here for?" kagome asked. "we came to see if you are ok?" hunny said with a tear in his eye. "haha awe thanks guys but im alright honest hahaha" kagome said. "haha are you alright ever since Seshomaru left last night you were not that talkative" souta explained giving kagome a sly look Making kagome blush majorly. "Well sorrrrrrry! i can't help it" kagome said crossing her arms in an angry stance. Souta then hugged her making her eyes go wide. "i'm just annoying you kagome!" souta said then punched her arm. "you are such a brat! hahahaha my little brat!" kagome said chasing him around the room and bringing him into a hug. "AHHHH! kagome! let go your loving me to death!" souta yelled not really minding that she was doing it."awwe common i want to hug you a hundred of times before i leave!" kagome said hugging him harder. "ahhh air air" souta said while laughing.

"leaving were are going to?" hunny asked. Kagome then let souta go and he ran behind Mori. "Kagome is leaving to live with seshomaru and make lots of lots of babies!" souta said once he was a safe distance away. "what! im not gonna do that!" kagome said running after souta making him run upstairs and hide in his room.

Kagome stomped downstairs her face was completely red of embarrassment.

Kagome was now close to her cousins. "I'm not gonna do what souta said IM NOT LIKE THAT! honest im not gonna make babies!" kagome said waving her hands all over frantically. "SERIOUS I'm just gonna live with him so i don't have to face all the memories of this place! IM NOT IN THAT KIND OF RELATION SHIP WITH SESSHOMARU!" kagome frantically was trying to explain herself and was bowing alot. "haha dont worry we don't believe you would do that" Mori said to his funny looking cousin. "yah kagome-kun he was just trying to make you mad!" hunny said. "haha i know he was and it totally worked" kagome said in an exhausted voice.

"so what bad memories do you have anyways?" hunny asked now conserened. "haha oh nothing really just of my ex fiance" kagome said gasping she accidentally told them. "your ex fiance what did he do to you?" hunny asked. "oh he did nothing he actually just died a while ago that's why hes no longer my fiance" kagome said quite fast. "oh my how did he die" hunny asked in a sad voice. "You had a fiance?" takashi asked. "haha yah only mom souta and jii-chan knew well and my other dead friends hahha" kagome said in a rushed frantic voice. "what what do you mean dead friends oh kagome what happened" hunny said hugging kagome. "oh nothing they all just died 3 days before i went in a coma" kagome said a tear falling down her face. "do you mind but how did they die?" takashi asked. "oh they were murdered in front of mine and Seshomarus eyes" kagome said while another tear fell down. "what!" hunny said hugging her harder. "don't worry guys the guy who did this is dead and i'm gonna be alright i have Seshomaru-kun" kagome said hugging hunny harder letting her tears fall freely. "And you have us too" Mori said now hugging the two.

"so what did you guys come here for" kagome asked letting go of the guys and wiping up her tears. "we came here to see you" hunny said. "haha really now?" kagome asked. "yah to check on our baby cousin" takashi said. "haha im doing ok...OH hey what school do you guys go to again anyways?" kagome asked the two. "uh Ouran high school" hunny said with flowers floating around him. "oh goody im going to that school too!" kagome said jumping around. "you are?" Hunny asked. "yah seshomaru insisted i go they have such a good drama classes and Self defense so i finally agreed with him" kagome said cherry blossoms now floating around her. "ooo what year you gonna be in year one again?" hunny asked happily. "hahaha no im gonna be in year two! i actually passed year one! haha im so proud of myself!" kagome said hugging herself. "that is so Kool! you should come visit us in the host club when you are there" hunny said while jumping on to mori's back. "huh sure sure! i will haha!" kagome said very happy.

5pm:

"see you later Kagome see you in school!" kagome called out to her leaving cousins. "hmm i forgot to ask them what club they were in...oh well i'll ask them when i see them in school!" kagome said while going to her room to study what she didn't know. She passed year one but barely so she needed to study stuff she didn't understand so she will understand her lessons for her new school year in Ouran Academy!.

...Next Chapter: New School Ghostly Friend New Home...


	8. New School Ghostly Friend New Home

i will make this Parody of Inuyasha and Ouran high school host club which i do not own, with lots of chapters.

And please review if something is not punctual in my chapters or if you have suggestions lol. but kagome is Kyoya's

...New School Ghostly Friend New Home...

A week after: 1 pm

Kagome was wearing a new pink and white dress for her first day away and in her new home.

Kagome was finishing packing her room up leaving just the furniture there. Souta has been watching his sister pack. "Kagome why don't you go in the said jii-chan said he had a gift for you" Souta said coming out of his hiding place. "oh thank you souta ill go and see him in a couple more minutes just right after i finish taking these downstairs" kagome said while lifting up a box. "ill help!" souta said picking up the lightest box. "thank you baby bro" kagome said from the bottom of the stair well.

They finally got everything out side near the door. "i guess ill go see jii-chan come with me souta!" kagome called to him then started running to the shed. She and him arrived in the shed. "oh jii-chan what is it you wanted?" kagome said while walking into the shed Souta following soon after. "oh Grand daughter why don't you get it it is on the top shelf and this old man is too weak to reach it" jii-chan said while dusting himself off. Kagome then reached up grabbing the closest thing she could find. It was a beautiful red box wit a lot of dust on it. "what is it?" kagome asked after blowing the dust off. "open it dear" jii-chan said. "oh well okay but i will scream if something jumps out of it!" kagome said soon opening it bracing herself. It was the most beautiful tea set she has ever seen something so beautiful other then Inu-yasha's mother. "oh it's" kagome said tears escaping her eyes then hugged her grandpa. "thank you jii-chan it is gorgeous i love you" kagome said her grandpa just laughed and hugged her back. "well you better go put this with your stuff and wait for seshomaru ill see you when you come to visit" jii-chan said while pushing her out. "love you too grand duaghter!" he called while she was walking away.

"wow grandpa actually got you something you can use" souta said while grabbing onto kagome's hand and following her. "haha yah he was way kool" kagome said while leaning down to kiss his forehead. "ack! gross sister!" souta said while wiping his face off. Then kagome just brought him into a hug. "100 hugs yay I DONE IT!" kagome said while running off home to see her mother.

"mom i hugged Souta 100 times in a week!" kagome said running up to her mother and sneak attack hugging her back. "hahaha is that so good for you sweatie" kun-loon said very happily. "ooo whats that in your hand mother!" kagome said now staring at the tiny box in her mothers hand. "it''s a going away present" kun-loon happily explained. "oo oo who's going away!" kagome asked. "it's for you silly" kun-loon said giving kagome the tiny little box.

Kagome opened the box to see the most adorable hair clip. Silver tongues and the top was two cherry blossoms with rubies in the middle of them both. It had to golden chains hanging loose from it with tiny words indented in it they said Higurashi Love. "they are for special occasions like for your first date or a wedding!" kun-loon said hugging her daughter then grabbing the hair clip. She placed in in kagome's hair. "and then there's today your moving away from home to live with Seshomaru and i think that is special enough" kun-loon said kissing kagome's forehead. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "well i see he is here have fun and visit often" kun-loon said while pushing kagome out the door with one final hug.

"well i guessed those were your stuff so i got my people to take them down to the moving van and we will be driving in the other vehicle" seshomaru said pointing to the tons of people leaving with her stuff. "don't drop anything!" kagome yelled to them. "don't worry they would not" Seshomaru said bringing kagome into a big hug. "Lets get going we need to go to school so you can pick your classes. "okay" kagome said. Souta ran up to his sister because he saw she was about to leave. "bye kagome!" souta said hugging her. "love you" kagome simply said after kissing his forehead. "here" souta said handing her a little box. He then ran away yelling "YOU BETTER VISIT!".

"i wonder what he got me?" kagome asked while her and seshomaru waked off the car. "open it" Seshomaru simply said while picking kagome up bridal style and flying down to the car. "woah you now someone could have seen!" kagome yelled when he through her into the car. "haha so?" was all his reply. And then they were off to drive to the school Ouran Academy.

"so" kagome asked herself then opened the neatly tied up box. In it there was a tiny silver ring with one big heart with a blue jewel in it and two tiny hearts on the right side of it they had simple pink diamonds in it. There was a not at the bottom of it reading...for my big sis it reminds me of your soul so i bought it for you please remember me when you wear it.p. Souta...She fitted it in her index finger and stared at it in all angles. "it is really beautiful just like it's owner" Seshomaru said . "yah he said it reminds me of my soul" kagome said hugging her hand. "hmm blue pink and white? yah fits it perfect" Seshomaru said.

At the Mansion:5 pm

She walked into a beautiful royal looking mansion. The doors opened and servants soon came in and took there coats and shoes then left them be saying diner should be done in an hour and the mistress's stuff are all in her new room right next to my lord.

"my lord? why who could that be Fluffy-sama?" kagome asked grabbing his arms letting him lead her to her room. "Fluffy sama? you come up with some strange nick names my princess or should i call you clutzilla?" seshomaru teased her. "haha more like clutzrella" kagome said laughing at the worse nick name she just gave herself. "no i like princess better fits you my clumzy princess" he said leaning into her walk. "AHHh YOUR HEAVY' kagome said falling down a little bit. seshomaru then walked stopped at a door. "this is your room and the one right across it is mine" seshomaru said while opening her door.

It was a big room with a Big Half circle bed to the left with two sets of silken pink black drapes at the sides that could be brought out to cover around the bed. The bed had such beautiful pillows of different shapes and sizes o it and such big comfy blankets. To the right there was a really beautiful big Amour that when opened went into another room that was a closet with alot of dressers and hooks mirrors. To the left of the room was a bathroom door the bathroom had the biggest hot tub in the middle of it and a shower to the far end and a toilet behind a white unclear wall just ahead or the door and the sink on the other side of the glass wall. And just to the right of the bed was a Glass doors to a big balcony to a beautiful view of a pool and the garden.

And kagome's box's in a pile just to the right of the doorway.

"oh Seshomaru its so" kagome said and hugged him. " perfect" she whispered into his hair. "haha i knew you would like it" he said laughing into her hair. "lets go see your room oh please oh please!" kagome said dragging him into the hallway and walking up to his door which was just 3 seconds away from her room. "sure" he said picking her up bridal style and opening his door.

It was kind of like her room but with dressers to the left and a Large King size bed normal not round. and a bathroom door to the right. slightly darker room too. And the same door to a balcony but a view of a garden a pool. (you see there rooms are in the middle of garden and linking pool. There rooms are begin held up by pillars and have perfect balcony view of each side of the mansions garden swimming area. They should dive off it and land in the pool and swim to the other side swimming under there rooms to do so.)

Seshomaru dropped her on his bed and pinned her on the bed underneath him. "like our home my princess?" he asked then girl underneath him. "uh y-yes i do" kagome said with shades of red starting to show on her face. "don't be so shy kagome nothing wrong is happening but something good is" he said in a seductive voice bringing his hand up to her face and moving hair out of the way. Making her blush even more. "you can trust me" sesshomaru said inching closer and closer to her lips till he was breathing on them. His hot breath was causing her to blush if possible more making her glow and start to melt. " what shall we do?" he asked not moving to kiss her but not moving to not kiss her. She then pushed him off and then grabbed his collar and gave him a peck on the lips nothing more. "I do not think of you that way Fluffy sama but... i do love your kisses and company" she said getting off his bed and taking off her dress making him blush this time. "take off your clothes" kagome demanded and he was quick to rip them off leaving his shorts on. "good" kagome said grabbing hold of his hand and opening the balcony door and making them both dive into the pool.

SPLASH! And now wet Lord and Priestess were splashing around in the pool. "haha you are so nasty you thought i was gonna give myself to you" kagome said while dunking him in the water. "well you said it in such a sexy voice i was not just gonna let it pass and not happen" seshomaru said after arising in the pool then splashing her as well.

Months later:

There were other vehicles parked at the lot mostly all were limo's.

"wow this place is so fancy" kagome said laughing at her own joke she would tell Seshomaru later but after she figures out her class schedule. "yah i guess so common my princess lets go to the office. "he said leading her to the high school office.

"hmm" kagome said looking around then taking seshomaru's hand and leading him to the office. "uh you don't even know were to look" Seshomaru complained. "oh yes i do" kagome said pointing to the office now in front of them. "hello miss i am a new student and i need to pick my classes" kagome said to the secretary. "yes now your name?" The blond girl asked. "Kagome Higurashi Age 16 year two" kagome said while humming a tune that Collin taught her. " yes i will just give you these papers to fill out and pick your classes you can just give them back before 4 today and then we will get you measured for your uniforms" the lady said while giving her a pile of papers. "common seshomaru lets go look around and fill them out!" kagome said while grabbing his hand once again and leading him to Music Room 4.

The door opened to a familiar room kagome has been accustomed to. "IM BACK!" kagome called running up to a desk and sitting down to fil out her forms. "yur back?" Seshomaru asked. "yah when i was in a comma I would always come to Ouran High school and this room should have the Ghost of Collin Takahashi he died a couple years ago and kept me company when i was lonely" kagome said while writing down her information on the papers she has just gotten."Kagome?" Collin called out walking up the the girl who came in with a young man with silver hair. She looked straight at him. "COLLIN!" kagome said getting out of her seat and running up to hug him. "Oh Collin i am not dead!" kagome said while twirling around him and her. " i i know i herd you two talking" Collin said making her stop twirling them around. "I will be able to help you out more alive that is and i can still see you so i am soo happy it would be happier if you were alive too though!" kagome said to the Ghostly Teen. "I am so happy for you!" Collin said giving her a big smile. "i missed you Collin it's been a week and it felt longer!" kagome said hugging him once agian. Seshomaru just stared at the ghostly boy and Kagome. "I was wondering why you were not any were around the place!" Collin said to kagome. "oh Collin come sit with me and help me pick classes and meet Seshomaru!" kagome said bringing the boy to sit next to her and Seshomaru. "hello?" Collin asked not sure if the other boy could see him. "nice to meet you" Seshomaru held out his hand. "oh" Collin said after shaking his hand very surprised he could. "your lucky i was able to see ghosts before i came here or else i would never be able to see you right now and Seshomaru is like that too" kagome said to Collin.

The door to Music Room 4 opened. Collin Kagome And Seshomaru were all telling there tales and soon All knew about each other. "i will figure out who killed you Collin and you will be free to enter the spirit world!" kagome called out now out in the hallways. "now i guess we should go hand these in it is 3 after all!" kagome said while skipping down the hall but stopped once she cam across Music Room 3. "so this is the place you woke up in?" Seshomaru asked and only got a nod for a response. He then opened the door. "well lets see it" he said walking in kagome soon following him.

Tamaki herd the door open and a boy talk. "well lets see it" he then saw a young man with long silver hair and a black suite on. And HER!. CRSSHHHH a cup of coffee fell and smashed making the two to look. "that's him" kagome said pushing seshomaru aside and ran up to the boy and helped him pick up the broken glass. "your the ghost that was in a coma" Tamaki whispered. "haha yah i am i just happen to be living now" kagome said scratching the back of her neck. "what do you mean?" tamaki asked. "your name is Tamaki?" kagome asked grabbing Tamaki's arm. " yah" he said now looking into her same night time pool color eyes. "I was dead but soon fell in a coma so that's why i disappeared and uh...My name is Kagome higurashi" kagome said bowing to him. "uh no need to bow my name is Tamaki Suoh and might i say it was an honor to see a beauty such as yours" he said in a seductive voice. "oh thank you Tamaki Suoh "kagome said while blushing. "uh we-well i will be seeing you later i have to go hand in my forms" kagome said bowing once again. " what year?" Tamaki asked. "two you?" kagome asked. "oh three" tamaki said to the young girl. "well i guess it later peace out!" kagome said running towards Seshomaru and grabbing his hand and walking out the door dragging the young well OLD prince LORD with her.

...Next Chapter: Class and Host club?...


	9. Class and Host Club?

...Class and Host Club...

At School:

In the morning kagome is being dropped off by seshomaru. He gave her her bag and a piece of paper with a name of her tutor on it and let her out of the car door. "have a nice first day my princess" Seshomaru said while giving her a kiss on the forehead for good luck. "thank you" kagome said then ran off but stopped mid track when lord Seshomaru was in the driver seat. "goodbye my Lord Fluffy-sama!" kagome yelled and gave him a air kiss and a wink. "be safe my lovely hime!" Seshomaru said as he sped off. That hole scene made everyone stop and stare at the scene they just saw making Kagome blush.

The twins saw there friends baby cousin who was in a coma just weeks ago get dropped off by a young man and what they saw just made them gawk like not gawk but jealousy gawk.

Kagome started to walk inside and went looking for her class. She was starting to run now because she would be late if she didn't find her class NOW!

Kagome hit a brick wall and fell to her knees her eyes a little dizzy at the sudden contact. "woah im sorry did i hurt you?" asked a worried Ritsu helping up a beautiful girl around his age. "oh yah yah i just got startled is all" kagome said then shook her head and gave him the most heart warming smile. "my name is Kagome Higurashi" kagome said handing him her hand to shake. "uh" Ritsu said staring at her hands in shock. Kagome just gave him a weird look then grabbed his hand and shook it for him. "and that was the part you were suppose to tell me your name honestly" kagome said now looking him in the eyes with a questioning look. "oh hahaha sorry im Ritsu Kasanoda" Ristu said laughing at the end. "well nice to meet you Casanova" Kagome said making Ritsu now give her the funny look. "uh Kasanoda" he corrected her.

Ritsu said again. "haha Casanova Kasanoda Ritsu ill just call your Ritsu now do you think you can help a clumsy clumsy girl?" kagome asked the young lord.

"uh sure?" Ritsu asked. "can you show me were this class is?" kagome said showing him her schedule. "oh uh well my class is on the way there so i can walk you there" Ritsu said while walking off letting her follow beside him.

"well thank you Ristu" kagome said to the man and waved him goodbye.

The door opened to show the same girl who was in the hospital bed weeks ago haruhi was suprised but not much.

"uh?" kagome said looking around the Karou and Hikaru waved her over telling her to sit next to them and there friend. She thought it would be nice so she gladly sat down in the middle of Haruhi karou and hikaru. "thanks uh?" kagome said looking straight at hikaru. "my name is Hikaru" Hikaru aid while shaking her hands. "yah and im Karou" Karou said shaking her hands. "were the Hitachiin Brothers they said in union. "oh well nice to meet yah " kagome said laughing out of no were. "sorry sorry im Kagome higu-" Kagome said to the twins. "My name is Kagome higurashi and it nice to meet you both" kagome laughed again this time a tear escaping her eye. "uh yah this is our friend Haruhi Fujioka" They said shoving haruhi to kagome. "nice to meet you" "hmm so your hunny and mori's cousin" the twins said in union. "oh yes ur friends with them? uh...how did.."

Kagome was trying to figure out how they knew she was there cousin but her new friend Ritsu was making funny faces and gestures at the dorr. "hahaha excuse me guys i think someone is trying to catch my eye" kagome said walking off to the doorway were Ritsu was waiting. "Maybe Ritsu like her?" The twins said in union.

"haha hi Ritsu what is it you want?" kagome asked the boy. "haha you dropped this piece of paper and i just wanted to bring it back to you" Ritsu said handing her a tiny piece of paper. Kagome then hugged him. "OH thank you Ritsu you don't know how bad it would be if i lost that!" kagome said hugging him harder. "w-w-well my pleasure" ritsu said then ran off waving goodbye to her .

Kagome walked back to her seat were her new friends were staring at her. "haha i dropped a important note and ritsu was kind enough to hand it back to me" kagome said sitting down with a blush on her face. "hmm so you dating? what about that guy you came to school with?" Hikaru asked. "huh guy? oh you mean Seshomaru-kun haha funny funny he's like so old he can be my grandpa!" kagome said in between laughs. "He only looks to be 25 or something?" Karou asked. "haha no hes like 27? 23 around there?" kagome said having a thinking face on.

"well then he's not that old? i guess but I don't think of Lord Fluffy sama i that was he's like well? a brother" kagome said while getting her books ready.

Lunch:

"Kagome Kagome! come sit with us!" The twins said to there new friend. Kagome saw the guy in her dreams there her new friend that were twins haruhi her cousins? and the most Dreamy guy she's seen since well Inu-yasha.

"oh hi guys" kagome said placing her tray down. "Kagome!" Hunny said Hugging his cousin. "haha hi Mitsukuni" kagome said to the short teen. "haha hello Takashi" kagome waved to her other cousin. "so you met Karou and hikaru sempai and haruhi sempai already!" Hunny asked sitting next to her. "uh yah we have first and second together" kagome said while grabbing a bite of her steak. "Kool so you gonna visit the host club after school we start at 4!" hunny said while eating his cake. "haha sure" kagome said while bringing him into a tight one armed hug. "wow kagome you got stronger!" Hunny teased his cousin. "haha yah Lord Fluffy told me i had to join theKendo club but i want to join choir or drama or ballet? or cooking oooo there's also this Black magic club i was told about and im already in it so i can only be in one other or i'll be swamped i mean i still have to study and Fluffy pants has me staying up all night too serious i need some sleep!" kagome said laughing at her own joke. "Lord fluffy? what does he have you doing staying up all night?" Mori asked. "haha oh nothing really it's more like i keep Seshomaru up with my nightly tricks" kagome said while stuffing a piece of meat in her mouth then started to choke and turn red. "kagome!" Hunny asked. "cough cough: Ha haha i didn't mean it that WAY! i don't do that! god sakes im still a virgin!" kagome said covering up her slip up that made it sound like her and Seshomaru do STUFF. "are you sure? you too seemed close when he dropped you off?" Karou asked. Making kagome blush three shades of red. "NO! honestly! it's not like that!" kagome said waving her hand in front of her frantically. "haha don't worry were just pulling your leg" They said in union.

"so your so called names are Mori? and Hunny? kagome asked quickly changing the subject. "yah that's what people call us" hunny piped up. "oh kool hah hunny? hunny? haha kool i like that sound hello hunny" kagome said talking to herself. "ooo so what can i call you?" kagome said pointing to Kyoya. "how about? dear or sweetie? ooo Suga!" kagome excitedly said while extending her had to Kyoya. "nice to meet you Suga! im Kagome Higurashi" kagome said giving him a warm smile only making his eye twitch at the nick name she just gave him. "uh you can call my Kyoya Suga" was his simple reply. "haha ok wait Kyoya?" kagome asked while taking out a piece of paper and opening it. "is your name Kyoya Ootori" kagome asked looking into his eyes seeing mystery. "oh you must be the new student who i will be tutoring then?" Kyoya said typing something in his lab top. "haha and i guess you will be my sensei" kagome said sitting back in her seat.

"hey kagome did you say your in the black magic club?" Tamaki asked. "oh yah Nekozawa-kun invited me to join out of the blue while i was walking to the cafeteria he said i had potential or something like that and i though it sounds interesting i mean and how could any girl resist to being in a club with a hun...i mean yah im in it" kagome said while a blush spread through her face. "hunk?" Haruhi asked."how could you even see his face under his robes and honestly he's weird" hikaru stated. "haha i don't care if he's weird or wears a cap or has the most cutest little hand puppet but his voice was so so intoxicating! i swear a girl could get uh never mind" kagome said her face now completely red. "uh it was nice talking to you all but i should leave before i tell you guys about who i really like" kagome said while running off towards the music room 4. "hmm i wonder who she really like's?" Karou asked. "hmm well she hugged Ritsu earlier" Hikaru stated. for some reason Kyoya was starting to get irritated about them talking about who kagome liked he felt odd.

"ooo there's seshomaru who said he loved her" Tamaki stated. "maybe she likes me?" karou said. "naw me" Hikaru argued. "maybe it's me" Tamaki joined in. "it could be haruhi?" tamaki added. "what me!" haruhi yelled. "no it's probably Kyoya" haruhi spoke. "huh?" kyoya asked. "yah she was blushing when she found out you would tutor her and she gave you a nick name herself and she even ignored you a little bit less then everyone" haruhi said thinking out loud. "you know we could always ask her" Kyoya simply said still typing away on his laptop looking for information on kagome.

"or we could investigate" Tamaki said. "yah good idea" the twins yelled. "we'll call it operation Who is Kagome Crushing on!" Tamaki Spoke. "yay!" Hunny said jumping to the boys

With kagome:

_'great those i let too much stuff through my mouth and they sounded so nasty ahhhhhhhhhh...hmm that kyoya is so dreamy hahaha i shouldn't be thinking this way but since inuyasha will no longer be there for me i will have to move on but it's too early to even be thinking like that and but then there is Seshomaru and when he kisses me goodnight its like what a brother would do for his baby sister not anything sexual i mean i love him yes since he is like my brother well would have been but now were just friends...hmm i should go to the library and look up Collin Takahashi and start my own investigation of his death after all she wanted to help him hmm maybe he was the one she liked figures all the guys would 'like like' are dead'Inuyasha... _

"inuyasha" kagome said a tear running down her face

After school:

Kagome walked aruond the shcool wondering were the host club could be then she remebered She met Tamaki in the music room 3 so that was her best guess adn she ran off to the room she was so familair with.


	10. Accusation's Embarrassment and Nekozawa

Great i had this chapter done and i totally forgot to save!

...Accusation's Embarrassment and Nekozawa...

**Flashback:  
**

_In Feudal Japan. It was around 10-11 at night and the crescent moon was out.  
_

_Kagome had just got into an argument wit inuyasha and was storming through the now unfamiliar forest._

_They were yelling at each other when inu-yasha let it slip that she will never be as strong as Kikyo. That was it she said she was leaving and now she was walking through a very deep forest._

_Kagome was lost and started to run in any direction hoping to find her way back to the gang. She was running so fast and her legs were started to burn then that's when she tripped over a stump and rolled down a very steep rocky hill . _

_By the time kagome had fell to the bottom she was bruised up and on her but holding her neck wishing she had brought her bag with her. Her neck was bleeding it wasn't serious but it hurt._

_And she knew if she didn't get up and find her friends soon demons would find her and try make her there next meal._

_Kagome started looking around her she was surrounded by trees and you could here all the nightly animals out. She was still on her but when she herd a crack come from behind a very large apple tree. Kagome just sat there staring at the tree waiting for a demon to attack her._

_"Priestess" a cold seductive males voice was herd just behind the tree._

_Making kagome get to her feet and take a defensive defense taking her hand off her neck and letting some blood trickle down wincing a little as the wind blew on it._

_"Show your self!" Kagome yelled to the tree._

_"my my Priestess temper" The voice said as a shadowy tall figure appeared next to the tree his body still hidden by the dark._

_"who are you show your self!" Kagome yelled thinking she knew that voice just WERE did she hear it before?_

_"Very well Priestess" the voice said before stepping into the moonlight for kagome to see his body._

_Kagome gasped as she saw Sesshomaru appear just a couple of feet away and he moved till he was just a foot away form her making her take two steps back._

_Kagome never let her eyes leave his gaze as she stared into his beautiful yellow orbs._

_"i came when i smelt your blood hoping to have a talk with my little brother" Seshomaru stated not moving but his eyes seemed mad when he said brother._

_"well he's not here so you can leave" Kagome said remembering her gash on her neck and covering it and taking a step closer to him. "he is not with me as you can obviously tell" Kagome spit out _

_"i can see" Seshomaru said stepping closer to her making her eyes go wide and step back as she saw an emotion in his eyes. Since they were staring i each others eyes she had seen it. It sorta looked like the look shippou or souta would give her when she hugged them._

_Seshomaru started to get amused as she started to step back a little bit more and he would just fill in the gap each time till her back hit the tree he mused her to._

_Each time she would step back she would show a little bit more of fear in deep blue eyes and each time she got more scared his grin would deepen._

_As soon as she hit the tree she felt her heart beat fast as he placed his arms on each side of her trapping her from leaving._

_That got kagome thinking straight and she suddenly got way less scared and had more of a questioning look. She took her gaze off him too look at his right arms the one inu-yasha had cut off at the beginning of her journey._

_Kagome grabbed his arm and started to feel down to his had when she felt a pulse and jumped a little bit taking her hand off it placing her arms in front of her chest to stare at Seshomaru's Icy orbs once more seeing amusement in them making her eye him weird. _

_"demon limbs grow back it just take time" Seshomaru said in a almost warm voice ALMOST!_

_It was as if he had just answered the question that was racing through her mind._

_"what do you want" Kagome whispered making his grin fade and his eyes went back to there usual cold demeanor._

_It stayed that way for quite some time them just staring into each others eyes till Seshomaru Moved his body closer to hers making there noses just centimeters away and the air between them stuffy._

_In kagomes mind everything was going fuzzy and her face was becoming flushed her eyes were a little wider and she smelt his breath it was surprisingly warm and clean smelling for a ICE PRINCE._

_"you have such amusing eyes" Seshomaru whispered against her breath making her hitch and her heart to flutter._

_"i" kagome whispered. Her gaze still not leaving his_

_Then what seemed like eternity but in reality not even half a minute Seshomaru took his left arm off the tree and placed it on her hip sorta pulling her hip closer to his and they were a little bit closer. This had made kagome gasp and her face became reddened once again. He smile at this reaction and made his next move._

_Seshomaru then moved his other arm and slid in behind the nip of her neck and moving slowly upwards onto her head and forcing her face closer to his making there noses touch till there lips were just inches away from touching each others._

_Seshomarus fingers were intertwined with her hair and his other hand was slowly making it was to her back and into her shirt causing the young miko to shiver. and his smirk appeared once again. "Miko" Seshomaru said in a seductive whisper. _

_That's when kagomes eye's gave a glint of anger in them but still soft Seshomaru took note to this. "Seshomaru ca-call me Kagome" Kagome whispered as her eyes narrowed, anytime they would talk there lips would be more closer to each others making her face get flushed._

_"Kagome" Seshomaru whispered as he moved his left hand and brought it out of her shirt making her shiver form the missing heat. His hand moved its way onto her but and then both his hands pushed her into him and they were in a kiss._

_Kagome didn't know what to think there the ICE PRINCE was his lips on top of her making her heart skip a beat and her stomach do flips in excitement. WHY the hell is __ pulling him into a deeper hug so they were body against body. AS tshe feeling like this for HIM!__Kagome and Seshomaru stared at each one mad and one proud._

_The kiss lasted ten seconds till she finally she pushed him away from herself "i love your brother!"_

_"you jerk!"_

_Then That's when Seshomaru remembered her neck and it was still bleeding this gave him an idea. He let his arms go down to her neck and with the left one he moved away her hair away form her neck and pulled on her head making her head jerk back to stare at the moonlight sky._

_He slowly went to her neck then started to lick away the blood and lick at it till his saliva stated to use it healing powers till there was no more gash there but a scar of a crescent moon. The mark didn't mean she was his mate but it was only suppose to be used for family or a soon to be mate. _

_He finally let her stare back in his eyes her eyes held such curiosity and she placed her fingers on were he just placed his tongue and just felt her normal smooth neck. "wh" kagome said but was cut off when he said. "my saliva has healing powers" Seshomaru stated then he took picked her up bridal style making her squeak. "huh?" kagome managed out of her mouth as she placed her hands onto his shoulders for support and stared at his eyes once again. "i will take you back to your lover" he said and they were in the sky._

_20 minutes later they were close enough to the camp and he landed and placed her down. "tell anyone what we have done and i mean anyone consider yourself already dead" seshomaru said in his cold voice. Then he looked like he was bout to leave when kagome grabbed his hand and made him look at her. "what if inuyasha smells you on me" kagome whispered giving him hopeful eyes. Sheshomaru just looked at her __"goodnight Miko Kagome" Seshomaru said and was gone._

_"you ass!" kagome wispered to the wind._

**Morning:**

It was morning in Kagome's time and she woke up to her vivid memory of how her and Seshomaru became friends more or less. She looked to her right to see the same guy sleeping and hugging her stomach as she got up he awoke.

"morning sleepy Prince" Kagome said laughing as he stopped hugging her and grabbed a pillow and hit her face with it lightly.

"morning" Seshomaru said as he sat up himself.

( Kagome came into his room last night with a nightmare so he let her sleep with him to be honest she been having nightmares ever since she moved in so she would always sleep beside him as he had a power to calm her down just by hugging her the thing was they would take turns sleeping in each others rooms this night was in his though )

"you better go get ready for school I'll drop you off before i go off to work" Seshomaru said as he got up and went into his own bathroom to leave kagome to go to her's.

**At School**:

It was class and the teacher was giving a boring lesson and kagome was anxious to leave so she could go see her cousins since she got last yesterday when Seshomaru picked her up saying they had to go find a dress for kagome to wear they searched for two hours till kagome found the perfect one it was a purple sparkly strapless dress that spoke princess but yet sophisticated and sexy. Seshomaru said it was for a party they would be holding at the mansion for fellow parents at Ouran Academy and some of his future business partners or so he called.

She found the room easily as she HAD spent her afterlife or so it seemed there.

Kagome started to get nervous but why would she be?

Then the doors opened and the smell of flowers filled her nose and rose petals fell all around as she walked into the room."Welcome"

She was not expecting what was in her sights to be seen there they were all 7 boys surrounded by a hole lot of girls and i mean swarms.

"uh uh?" kagome stuttered out just as then Tamaki took his cue. "ahh my pretty flower you have graced us with your presence" Tamaki said as he held her hand in his and made her eyes twitch he reminded her of a sustain houshi. SLAP tamaki had a red hand print on him as kagome yelled. "HENTAI!" and her face was completely red and she was just staring at him and he then ran into a corner and everything around him was all black and white.

"huh?" kagome asked herself then she got really sad (the twins were laughing and haruhi was saying serves him right) Kagome ran up to him and brought him into a hug. "im sorry so much Tamaki-kun i didn't mean too i just happened on reflex i tried stopping myself im so sorry please forgive me" she said and just like that he hugged her back and everything was in color once again. "i forgive how could i stay made at such a beauty" he said as he dragged both of them up and kagome got off him right away and she started to look at him really weird. As tamaki skipped back to his table of fan girls kagome was left to stare in disbelieving eye twitching. "what the hell jsut happened?" kagome asked herself out loud. Haruhi was laughing and came up to her. "he does that" haruhi simply said answering her question.

"oh oh i see?" kagome said i a questioning look and the hunny came running up to them and jump hug attacked her.

"ahhh oh it's just you hunny?" kagome said placing him on the ground. "you didn't come yesterday" Hunny asked as his eyes became watery and that made kagome just stare at him weird he's too old for this?

"uh? oh im sorry hunny i just had things to do and i had no time to come back to see you guys" kagome said to her older tiny cousin. And when sh said this all the girls went wild with awwes and oooh's.

"what you have to do?" hunny said all of a sudden really hyper pulling on her dress.

"oh uh well Seshomaru picked me up saying i had to come with him so i did and by the time i noticed it was already 9 pm and Seshomaru still had me busy" kagome said with a bright smile making the twins smirk at her thinking the naughty thoughts they would.

Kagome caught a glimpse of them doing so. "Oh Kami! stop thinking like that!" she yelled at the two.

hours later:

The girls were leaving and thy have actually grown a liking to kagome and were parading her with questions till they finally left.

"it seems like if you were host too you would get lot of customers even if your a girl" Karou said to the now blushing girl. "so do you guys really you know" kagome said pointing in between karou and hikaru. "WHAT! ah NO" they both yelled there faces now being blushed.

Kagome laughed at the two then walked up to Kyoya "so suga when do you think you will be teaching me?" kagome asked the boy who stopped typing just for a second. "we could start right away and for other days we could do it during lunch after the host club and during weekends" kyoya said in his cool voice.

"weekends uh i guess i could if Seshomaru doesn't have me doing anything?" kagome said to herself. "your always saying if Seshomaru let you and stuff like that it sounds like he's your dad" Hikaru said leaning against the girls shoulder. "yah it's like he owns you" Karou said leaning on her other shoulder.

This caused kagome to blush widely "WHAT! no no he doesn't own me!" kagome said waving her hands in front of her frantically. "it just he usually has me going to parties or studying or training!" kagome said covering up for her Lord. "hmmm?" they both said in union. "stop bugging the girl" haruhi said standing in front of kagome.

"uh thank you haruhi-kun" kagome said with her eyes wide. and she let out a awkward laugh. "i really don't mind there quite funny actually" kagome said to the cute boy in front of her. "i find it kinda cute it's like there little kids figuring out the world with fox like qualities" kagome added "but Seshomaru does not own me and I DO NOT DO STUFF LIKE YOUR SICK MINDS THINK!" kagome then yelled and walked up to hunny and ruffled up his hair.

That's when a black door appeared out of know were and a dark figure in a black cloak appeared behind it peaking in.

"AAHHH Nekozawa sempai" Tamaki sad hiding behind kyoya. "mother save me" tamaki said behind him and kyoya just showed a annoyed face.

"oh...Umehito-kun" kagome said running up to the boy in robes making him get startled and jump up.

"kagome get away from him he will curse you like he did me" Tamaki said making kagome just stare at him weirdly and Tamaki starting going off on how he cursed him and on and on and everyone just tuned him out.

"ah my lady" Nekozawa said as he bent down and kissed her hand making kagome blush wildly. "AHHHH what you doing to my DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled form behind kyoya. "im not his daughter" kagome said to Umehito causing him to laugh and kagome to blush his laugh was so nice for a Prince of the Darkness.

"you should laugh it makes you seem pure" kagome said laughing more when Nekozawa starting going on about how evil he is and the accult.

"ok ok you here to ask me something?" kagome asked with a little laugh. "yes yes so you think it through?" Nekozawa asked.

"if i join i wont promise you i will use it for evil it's just not like me" kagome said causing umehito to tak her into a one arm hugged so she can stare at her eyes. Making everyone gape at the site. "uh i actually did i would i just can't promise i will use it for evil it just seems" kagome started but was cut off when he spoke."do not worry my miko it's not that bad you will get used to the dark side" he said his face now very close to hers making her face flustered.

"WHAT!" Tamaki cried out and evryone was still staring wide eyes at the two "MY COUSIN!" hunny scried out

That's when kagome got the thought and made them both stand up normal then she pushed him back a little in a seductive way and whispered into his ears. "and maybe i will be the one to show you to the light after all i can sense you have a pure heart like mine we could do such great things if we combine our powers" this made him step back then he bowed down. "i will see you tomorow after classes my miko" and with that he was gone.

"AHHH WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!" Tamaki said crying now running up to her and staring at her all bugged eyed as well as evyone BUT kyoya and takashi.

Kagome laughed to herself she got herself into a deeper hole. "oh well you see" she said as she looked down as her blush grew deeper and she started to fidget with her hands. "OH dont tell me my daughter is IN LOVE with Nekozawa senpai!" Tamaki said shaking her shoulders making kagome blush go full throttle this fro some reason caused Kyoya discomfort. "NOOOO!" Kagome yelled in his face. "AHHH what are you thinking hes weird!" tamaki cried out. "yah he is weird" the twins said in union no longer staring at kagome but at there boss. This made kagome twitch. "you know!" kagome started but stopped and started ot blush even more. "ah whatever! what if i do like him!" kagome yelled and stomped off to kyoya leaving behind a twitching Tamaki while the twins poked him with sticks. When she had said this he felt his heart clench.

"yo Kyoya can we start studying" kagome said and then looked to tamaki. "alone" she said and all he did was nod and grabbed his stuff and they both left the room before kagome said her goodbye's to her cousins and haruhi then left.

WHEN THE TWO LEFT:

"wow do you really think she likes him?" karou asked his twin. "maybe i mean she was as red as a tomatoe when he came in" hikaru stated. "NOOO not her! NOT HIM!" tamaki said on his spot in the corner while he was growing mushrooms. "get a hold Tamaki senpai it's not as if Nekozowa-senpai is a pervert of a womanizer" Haruhi said to the annoying king. "but but" tamaki started with tears falling down his face. "maybe she doesnt like him?" haruhi asked herself and the four boys surrounded her and mori just watched.

"REALLY?" hunny asked all hyper. "YAH do you think?" tamaki asked all happy. "do you think?" the twins asked. "im not sure you guys but she was mad when she said it girls say alot of stuff we don't mean when were mad" haruhi stated. "YAY MY BABY GIRL WAS LYING" Tamaki cried out.

"but then she could have just let it slip because SHE WAS mad?" haruhi said shutting up tamaki as he went back to sulking. "you know we could always ask" mori said making everyone look to him he hardly talked.

WITH KAGOME AND KYOYA:

"wow tamaki is so weird!" kagome said as they walked through the school. "mmhhhmmm" kyoya simply said still thinking if what she said was true. "i had to say that just to shut him up" kagome said to her tutor. "so do you like him?" Kyoya asked her as he looked at her eyes making Kagome blush and look away. "well he reminds me of myself?" kagome said to kyoya wandering what he was thinking she couldn't tell him she like HIM but if she let him think she like Nekozawa there might be no chance with them so she had to tell him gracefully.

"well i wouldnt want to date myself so i do like him but not in that way" kagome said now looking at him catching him blush when she did so. *cough cough*"we should go in this room it's free" Kyoya said opening Music room 4. And the two walked both very nervous. And one soul watching his old friend come i with yet another boy.


	11. Study Session with your Suga

...Study Session with your Suga...

Kagome and kyoya took a seat in the front of the empty room next to the chalk board. Kyoya started to take out his books and kagome did the same as she scanned the room. _'Weird Collin isn't here maybe hes in the rose gardens right now i guess I'll see if kyoya can see him later though i doubt he will be even to see him he doesn't seem like the type to believe in ghosts'_

"so i was having trouble in math the most so you could help me with that first i would be very grateful" kagome said under a blush. "sure i guess we can work on math for the next hour then tomorrow I'll have us a schedule made up and it seems math and science will be the ones we will be working on most as i seen on your mark they need the most help" kyoya replied as he sat down and picked up kagome's math book.

"yes i would like that but i was wondering?" kagome started as she sat down next to him and peaked in on his laptop.

"yah?" kyoya asked a slight blush reaching his face without kagome noticing. "well i was wondering your smart right and you seem to know everything about everyone?" kagome started as she stopped peaking on his laptop and started rocking in her chair. "well i do like to keep tabs i" kyoya started but was cut off by kagome talking. "yah i dont care why you do it i was just wandering if you could look someone up for me you don't have to" kagome said looking away trying ot find collin. "hmm interested in snooping on someone's business?" Kyoya asked the girl beside him. "well yah but not really i just want to know about his history and yah" kagome said obviously regretting asking him.

"i guess i could just do a government search on him..who is him?" kyoya asked the slight hurt could beherd in his voice.

"oh it's just an old friend uh his name is Collin Takahashi he used to go to school here about 3 years ago" kagome said with obvious pain in her voice.

"well i guess i could look him up and i could haven't he information on him by tomorrow but now we should get to working on math" Kyoya said as he gave her the assignment to work on and they been studying for about 10 minutes when the piano seemed to be playing on its own but only kagome could see it was Collin.

This made Kyoya just stare at the piano with sorta wide eyes and kagome just walked to the piano and started to play the duet with the ghost. "were where you?" kagome asked Collin. "i was hiding behind the piano who's he?" Collin asked as they played. "who you talking to?" kyoya said as he got up and walked to the piano. this made Collin laugh and say something about funny alive people. "oh ya i was just being an airhead Kyoya Ootori" Kagome said making sure Collin would hear his name. "so i herd him say he would look up about me?" Collin asked kagome at the same time he stopped playing and kagome followed. "kagome it think it would be best if we start studying again "Kyoya said as he grabbed her hand and showed her to the studying corner while kagome hand gestured Collin to follow.

They have been studying for about five minutes and kagome put a seat next to her making kyoya give her questionable looks. "oh i like the feeling of being surrounded" kagome said as Collin sat down in the empty chair.

"so as i was saying if you take this number there instead of doing whatever it was you were doing it will make sense" kyoya said while kagome just kept nodding as she started to make sense of everything. "im glad i got someone as smart as you to help usually i have my friends to help there not as good as explaining as you" kagome said as she started to right down the right answers. "indeed" was his reply as he lift up his glasses in his cool way.

"so kagome do you think i will ever go to the spirit world? collin asked and kagome being smart wrote down on a clear peice of paper :YES:

Collin started to see the awsome way of talking so he would just ask her and read her reply but Kyoya started to get susupicious of the peice of paper she was righting nonsense on. "what are you righting about it makes no sense?" kyoya asked as he leaned in over her making kagome blushed and collin started to sing k.i.s.s.i.n.g song to kagome about kyoya only making her blush even more. "stop singing!" kagome yelled . "im not singing?" kyoya said looking at the now flushed girl only making him think she's sick. "do you have a feever your face feels like its burning up" Kyoya said as he put his hand on her forhead only making her blush more. "i'm not sick" kagome said as she quickly got up and turned around to stare meanly at Collin who was still singing about Kyoya and kagome sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g!

Kagome just stuck the tongue out to Collin. "maybe i wont help you" kagome said making Collin stop and look all teary eyed. "help me?" kyoya asked "oh sorry i was talking to myself i was talking to me" kagome laughed. "are you sure you don't need tog o lay down?" kyoya asked when he grabbed her hand making both quickly turn away from each other hiding there blushes. "hmmm I'll see you tomorrow kagome" Collin said as he kissed her check and disappeared through the wall making her only blush more.

"i think we should start tomorrow then" kagome said as she started to put all her stuff in her purse. "yes that is our best move" kyoya said as he picked up his laptop and they both walked to the door only to open it and have 4 spying boys fall in and the two others staring at the 4 other boys weird. "you were spying!" kagome yelled blush appearing on her face.

"so what were you guys doing?" the twin said as they surrounded the two embarrassed teens though kyoya seemed to resume his cool right away yet not the same for kagome she just seems to get redder at each questions the four curious teens asked.

"ya have fun!" hunny asked to happy for usual. making kagome just twitched and walk up to mori. "Takashi?" kagome asked for her only to get a smile as a response.

"i think ill go home now" kagome said as she stumbled down he hall. "wait we'll walk with you!" they called out to her and they all walked to the exit it was pretty quite though the twins were talking alot to haruhi.

When they got to the exit there already was the club members ride when a blue convertible came speeding closer and came to a stop right in front of everyone making tamaki faint and mostly everyone scream.

"get in" was a simple cold reply form Seshomaru as he opened the passenger door for her and she quickly got in and waved goodbye to all the guys and way off leaving the boys there to think. " wow Seshomaru is so cool!" hunny said with flowers around him. "that was odd" haruhi said.


	12. Drunken Teen's

_'kagome thinking'_

'kyoya thinking'

This chapter is a fiday so it's a weekend now.

...Drunken Teen's...

The two were speeding off to a helicopter and were rushed into it and took off to the airport then were rushed into a jet and then were off across the ocean to one of Asia's small but tropical islands.

"so your telling me this was all so we wouldn't be late for a party?" kagome asked the lord in front of her with a very peeved face. Seshomaru nodded and pointed to the bathroom of the jet "take a shower we will be there in 20 minutes so i guess you should be ready when the girls take you and dress you up. "ok" kagome whispered then went to take her shower in the skies. _'wow this is so weird im gonna be taking a shower in the skies omg i so can't wait to tell hunny wait nvm the guys might hear and start getting all perverted. Like that Tamaki it's weird he acts different around me alone then with those guys around_, _well i guess me and him did meet when i was in ghost form so that would explain it but those twins they are so so lovey dovey like twincest! i cant even tell if there faking or just like that but i guess i shouldn't be judging them i mean after all i am a miko form the past who saved the world from Naraku. wow im a super hero!...no he was a hero...'_

Kagome got out of the shower and put back on her clothes before walking out to see seshomaru reading over his laptop. "what you doing oh ice prince of mine" kagome said after she threw the towel into the hamper in the corner. "prince never thought of myself like that in years" Seshomaru said with a hint of sarcasm. "you know you so act more open then you did 500 years ago it sometimes gets me by surprise" kagome said then she pounced his back and started to read what he was going over so thoroughly

"doing some research before you face them?" kagome asked letting go of him to go get a glass of orange juice. "well knowing is half the battle" Seshomaru spoke making kagome spit out some of her juice. " wow even getting ready for a party is like war for you honestly you haven't changed" kagome said making herself laugh . "you know if it were still five hundred years ago i would never even allow you to have hugged me without dying" Seshomaru said closing his lap top and pouring himself some wine. "planning on getting plastered before we even get there" kagome said joyfully. "your jut an old alcoholic demon" kagome said chugging the rest of her O.J. "you better not drink like that in front of everyone" Seshomaru said as he took her glass away from her and poured her some wine "here this will taste way better" He said then handed her back the glass. "errr i dont drink" kagome said and pushed the cup back into his arms.

"i dont plan on getting drunk besides im under age!" kagome said sitting down on the closest seat.

"you should drink it before we get there then" Seshomaru said putting it on the table next to her. "im not like you" kagome said eying the drink. "either drink it now or i wont let you sleep in my room tonight" Seshomaru said while pouring himself another glass. Kagome just eyed him evilly and chugged the glass. "now now that's not very lady like" Seshomaru said earning him a playful slap. "i blame you if i get drunk" kagome said right then the jet stopped and Seshomaru dragged kagome off into a limo and they were dropped off at a very expensive hotel.

When they showed up kagome was token by a group of girls to a suite and they got her ready in 10 minutes all doing stuff at the same time. By the time kagome looked like a goddess but was very dizzy by all the movements and looked ready to puke but the door opened to a Seshomaru with way shorter hair and the most cute suite on.

"wow" kagome said as she stared at her lord his hair was as short as her cousin's and was still white he even had a purple tie to match her dress. "i needed a hair cut" was Seshomarus reply when all the workers rushed out of the room giving them time alone.

"yah i guess you did uh...i like your hair" kagome said now flopping down on the couch. "why don't we have some drinks before we head downstairs?" Seshomaru said pouring them some cups of really expensive wine. "HEY! i told you i dot want to get drunk!" kagome said but he just handed her her glass and drank his now watching her and she just sipped on it. "now's the time to drink like that when were going to a party" Seshomaru said. "well im a lightweight and if i chug this ill get all tipsy!" kagome said setting down the glass and walking over to the mirror to play with her now curly hair. "you look beautiful" Seshomaru said as he snuck up behind her and kissed her letting the wine slip into her mouth. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!. "AHHHHHH!" kagome screamed getting startled and running back to her spot on the love couch. "in a minute" Seshomaru said as he walked up to kagome and poured her more wine making kagome just sit there her eyes opened wide and her mouth just hanging all in all she looked like she was about to die with her hands clenched near her mouth

**with kyoya:**

Kyoya his brother's and his sister were all sitting around in his fathers suit just sitting around staring at each other. The door opened to show there father. "common kids lets go pick up Seshomaru then we'll be off downstairs" Yoshio said to his kids as they followed him down the hall to another door. "The girl your tutoring will be with Seshomaru Kyoya so keep her company" Yoshio said once he knock on the door and they all her a scream then a choice saying he'll be there in a minute.

The door opened to the guy he usually see's dropping off Kagome but his hair was cut as short as his own and was styled that made him look younger. "uh i see why dont you all come in and have a drink we were just having some rounds before we headed down" Seshomaru said as he gestured in the Ootori Kyoya was not a little shocked when he saw kagome sitting on the couch with a shocked look on her face while she was staring at a glass. Though he did suspect her to be with Seshomaru but her face made his mind shoot questions through his head a mile a minute.

**With kagome:**

There kagome was still with her shocked look on her face not even noticing the new people in the room till Seshomaru sat next to her and called out her name. She then looked at him with a scowl on her face seeing him use her name she was about to tell him off then she noticed more people in the room making her blush then she got up and bowed "hello my name is Kagome Higurashi" kagome said as she look at her new guest.

NORMAL P.O.V:

"kagome these are the Ootori's" Seshomaru spoke making the old Ootori stand up. "my name is Yoshio Ootori and these are my kids" he said as he pointed to the teens sitting next to him and across form the miko and prince. "nice to meet you Yoshio" kagome said and shook his hand surprising Yoshio at her hard man like hand shake it had such power. Kagome then shook the oldest son's hand "i am the eldest Ken Ootori" he said as he sat back down. "i am Genji Ootori" The second eldest said shaking her hand. "and it's a pleasure to meet you out of school" kagome said shaking Kyoya's hand earning a blush form the boy. "and i am Fuyumi Ootori" The two girls shook hands giving each other there warmest smiles.

Kagome then sat back down as did Fuyumi. "Kagome you should finish up your glass, when your down that go get my Sake in the room i had it picked out for just the occasion" Seshomaru said to the girl next to him earning him a glare as she polished her glass and walked off to the room with a stumble at the bedroom door.

"under age drinking?" Yoshio asked Seshomaru. "she does seem to enjoy the bottle i try my best to keep her away but what can a guy do" Seshomaru said and as he finished his sentence he got a pillow to the head. Everyone looked to see a girl who had a bottle in her hand walking towards them with a grin on her face as she walked straight to the table cupboard and brought out 5 new glasses and poured some in each then poured way more in Seshomaru's. "that's for tricking me earlier my lord" kagome said as she sat back down next to Seshomaru.

Seshomaru just had a smile on his face the hole time "too future business" Seshomaru rose his cup and Yoshio followed and they both chugged there glass. Yoshio then looked to his kids and they all lifted there glasses "to the future" they all said before they had there cups each a little scowl showing up on there face before it went back to normal and all kagome could think is that she was surrounded by Seshomaru wanna bee's when she looked down to her glass it was being filled with Sake by Seshomaru. "aren't you gonna cheer as well" Seshomaru said as he filled his cup up again and Yoshio's. Kagome just stared at it wide eyed then a thought came to her and she gave on of those ice chilling grins Seshomaru used to do all the time. "To fluffy-sama" kagome said and she polished off her cup that was full of sake making a gross face at the end and quickly pouring some wine then drinking that right after.

Kyoya noticed the look of embarrassment on his face when kagome said fluffy-sama but that look left as soon as it appeared. He then looked to kagome she just poured all that sake into her mouth witch would make anyone barf right away but except she just poured some wine right away and drank that instead of letting herself puke. He couldn't help but think tonight would be entertaining.

"to enterprise!" Seshomaru said as he an Yoshio drank there sake. "what is fluffy sama?" Genjo asked the now drunk girl. "oh that's what i c-" kagome said but was cut off when Seshomaru shoved a glass full of wine in her hand. "it's a dog we used to have" seshomaru covered up. Earning a glare form kagome. "no it's acutally" Kagome started but was cut off when another glass was put in her other hand by Seshomaru this time it was Sake. "do not speak when you have drinks to finish off" seshomaru spoke. Yoshio just chuckled at his business partners antics to keep her mouth shut. "a dog you say?" Yoshio asked.

At this time Kagome was just staring at her two glasses_ 'i'm gonna kill him im already tipsy!'_ And the Ootori teens just stared at kagome waiting for her to drink up all thinking it was quite funny.

"sure a dog he is a very na" kagome said but was cut off once again as Seshomaru place the rest of the wine bottle in kagome's lap. "so what relation may i ask do you and kagome have?" Yoshio asked Seshomaru with his smile widening when his face landed on the girl who was just staring at the drinks she had to finish. "he" kagome said but was cut off when Seshomaru lifted up the sake bottle and she shut up right away earning another laugh form Yoshio.

"Kagome is my baby Sister" Seshomaru spoke earning a giggle come form Kagome and she covered her mouth with her hand right away. "hmmm sister? that's good to hear i was just wondering if the rumors i herd were true" Yoshio spoke and he stood up. "rumors?" Seshomaru asked as kagome just looked at the too she could notice by Seshomaru's aura he was really mad. "yes some people are saying you found yourself a young mistress but as i can see she is just your sister" Yoshio said and Seshomaru calmed down and got up himself. "shall we go downstairs to the party"Seshomaru said as the rest of the Ootori's got up with kagome still sitting just looking at her drinks. "i suggest you finish those up before you head down" Seshomaru spoke. "Kyoya keep her company" Yoshio told his youngest as they all walked out of the room leaving two teens alone.

They all walked out of the room. "still working on discipline i see?" Yoshio asked. "she seems to listen when i threaten to give her more alcohol" Seshomaru spoke as they entered the elevator.

**with Kyoya and Kagome**:

"i don't want to finish these" kagome spoke when Kyoya sat next to her were Seshomaru sat before. He just chuckled a little when she spoke. "it's not funny!" kagome spoke loudly like a child. "yes it is" Kyoya spoke making kagome blush and look back at her drinks. "i got it!" kagome said grabbing two empty glasses and filling one with sake and the other with wine. "we'll both drink!" kagome said as she placed the two glasses in his hand and picked hers up then moved a little bit so they were now staring at each other. "at the count of two well both chug!" kagome said and Kyoya just glared at her "i" he said but was cut off when kagome gave him a peck on his mouth letting some wine spill in. "you have to now!" kagome spoke to the now blushing teen.

'i just got my first kiss with kagome and it had to be when she was tipsy and she sneaked in wine through her mouth! she's sneaky'

_'crap i kissed him!'_

"ok 1..2...3" kagome spoke and they both chugged the sake at 3 then the started to feel light headed and was swirling his head back and forth. Kagome got hit bad by the Drink right away and was far worse then Kyoya was and she still had to drink the rest of the wine!

They just sat there staring off to space right after they chugged words racing through there mind when kagome got up and stumbled down onto Kyoya's lap. "oh sorry" kagome said as she lifted herself back on her feet and Kyoya just sat there words trying to come out but never did. What a site that would be!

" uh i don't think i will be able to finish off the bottle" kagome said in broken voice and she fell down just a few feet away from the couch while some tears fell down her face. Kyoya got up and stumbled to her side and picked her up bridal style then sat her down on the couch on top of him. He saw the tears whipped them away with his handkerchief. "you don't have to" Kyoya spoke in a sad voice earning him a surprised kagome. "what?" Kyoya asked the laying girl in his lap.

Kagome then got up off his lap to sit next to him instead and leaned against him while he just blushed though she didn't notice but she could sense him stiffen up.

"sorry i kissed you" kagome said making him snap out of his happy place. "uh i didn't mind" Kyoya spoke his face getting more flustered.

They just sat there kagome leaned up against him and Kyoya snuck an arm around her waist making her change her position so her face was leaning against his shoulder and her arm across his chest. "can you help me finish it off?" kagome asked kyoya surprising kyoya for he thought she was sleeping. "uh i guess uh why don't we get someone twins to help us?" kyoya asked now regretting inviting the twins. "uh twins? sure?" kagome said getting off of kyoya and staggering when she picked up the glassed and put them aside so they would not be in a place in the way.

"uh ok" kyoya said as he took out his phone and dialed the Hitachiin twins.

**The phone call:**

"yo kyoya!" karou spoke.

"you guys in Miyake village?" kyoya asked .

"yah were at the Four Season Hotel?" Karou said "who's that!" hikaru asked in the background.

"kyoya so what do you want?" karou asked. "come to room 568 and have some drinks" Kyoya said

click...

**With the twins:**

"Kyoya? what does he want?" hikaru asked.

"he wants us to go to room 568?" karou said

"that's just down the hall?" Hikaru asked.

"well lets go see what he want" hikaru said cheerfully.

**normal P.O.V:**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK the door pounded. "come in it's open" kyoya's voice boomed form the other side of the door and the twins walked in there mouths falling to the ground and there eyes popping out.

There was Kyoya with Kagome in his lap and she was hugging a bottle of expensive wine.

"oh it's them!" kagome yelled and got up and staggered to them as fast as she could and grabbed there hands and made them sit down opposite form kyoya. Grabbed out two more glasses and poured some wine both then sat back down next to kyoya her smile still on her face.

"i can't leave the room till the wine is gone so chug away" kagome said pouring some more for kyoya as well.

"your not having some?" karou asked her suspiciously.

"oh no i am just not for a little while if i have some now i'll just black out and wake up with a massive hang over again" kagome said while standing up and turned on the music and 123-Britney spears started to play and made her way to the back of the couch and flipped herself onto it landing upside down next to kyoya as her feet dangled in the air. The twins just laughed at her antics and chugged there wine and poured some more in it.

Kagome then grabbed the bottle still in her position and and was about to open it up when kyoya took it out of her hands "that's enough for now kagome" he said and he poured himself another glass. Kagome then slipped onto the floor and jamp up right away noticing she was wearing a dress and it was starting to go up her legs.

"eep!" kagome said as she ran to the music to change it to a less romantic song. "who wants to dance?" kagome asked them and karou stood up right away and volunteered himself and they both started to dance as Hikaru got up and went to the other side of her to make a sandwich. "kyoya come join!" kagome said from her spot between the twins.

Kyoya got up and made his way to them to only have Kagome grab his hand and take him in the sandwich. The twins were tipsy kyoya was drunk and kagome was really drunk.

"that was fun" the twins said once the song was over "yah i haven't had that much fun without Seshomaru" kagome said then eeped when the twins picked her up and put her on a chair and they including kyoya pulled up chairs to face her.

Kagome was just stunned and she felt everything coming back up then ran straight through there way into the bathroom and started puking into the toilet while the boys just sat there not believing what just happened first they were gonna interrogate her then she's well puking.

They all walked into the room to see her laying down near the toilet. Kyoya sat her up and checked if she was alright she seemed to be sleeping so the twins and him started to get scared. "call an ambulance!" hikaru yelled. "no" kagome spoke and all eyes looked to her to see her eyes opened with a very distance look in them.

Kagome got up out off kyoya's grasp then leaned over the sink and started to brush her teeth and the guys just fell down and twitched anime style.

"you alright?" Kyoya asked when getting up. "im alright just need to get that taste out of my mouth" kagome said between brush strokes and the guys just all got out of the bathroom and turned down the music a little bit.

Kagome came out of the room minutes after to see them all sitting around not even talking. "why are you guys so bummed?" kagome asked sitting down on her own one person couch. "you sure your alright?" kyoya asked not hiding his worry in it. " of course you guys just lifted me up to soon and everything came rushing out is all" kagome said waving her hands in front of herself.

"well then that's good!" karou spoke in a cheery voice. "and your not having another sip of alcohol young miss" Hikaru spoke like a old person. "what! no!" kagome said trying to take the bottle out of Hikaru's had but he was to tall and she was too short then he threw it to karou and it didn't work then next thing kyoys had it and she got the idea!

Kyoya didn't expect this! there he was trying to get the almost gone bottle away form kagome he was lifting it up and since he was taller she couldn't reach it so she kissed him. His eyes were wide in shock, his hands slowly went down to her side as he brought her into a deeper kiss. At the time kagome's hands already had the bottle in her hand and didn't even break form his kiss because she was enjoying it too much then she realized she was kissing him! AHHHHH! WHAT WOULD INUYASHA THINK!

Kagome pushed him off her her bangs covered her face and all boys were just watching her.

_'oh no what will fluffy-sama think what will inu-yasha think! what will my mother think! ahhh what am i thinking!'_

'i shouldn't have doen that! crap i like her too much!'

Kagome just stood there thinking of a solution to the problem so she just thought she'll just forget about it and ask Seshomaru later.

"i'm sorry" kyoya spoke his eyes glaring into the floor like they were the interesting thing in the world.

"me too i'm sorry i shouldn't have drank this always happens to me" kagome said making the guys just stare at her then she just smiled her eyes shone through with joy and she looked like nothing just happened.

"i guess it is my fault that i wasn't careful on my intake" kagome said and threw her bottle to the trash. "lets play a game!" kagome said running into the room and coming out with pillows and throwing one to each of the boys."it's called pillow war!" kagome said and she hit kyoya in the head. "i want karou on my team!" kagome said grabbing his hand and dragging him behind the couch and they all began there war in the end Hikaru and Kyoya won when they pinned the two others in a doggy pile.

Half an hour later:

They were all still drunk and laying down on there own couch when pulled chairs up in front of kagome and looked at her serious.

"so what is your relation between Seshomaru?" Hikaru asked earning them a kagome to sit up right away eying them all.

"what do you want to hear?" kagome asked with a evil grin creeping on her face.

"what are you doing with a 24 year old man?" kyoya asked.

"have you guys been wondering this for a while?" kagome asked.

"well yes" Karou said.

"he's my Fluffy-sama he's my older brother " kagome said leaning her back against the couch.

"and you kiss your brother?" hikaru asked.

"well you two do it don't you?" kagome asked the twins earning two blushes.

"well we don't kiss and stuff its just an act for our clients!" Hikaru blurted out.

"i see?...well i guess it's not a secret anyways?" kagome said letting the boys lean in to hear her.

"Seshomaru is my brother more or less?" kagome asked herself.

"what do you mean?...wait fluffy-sama was not a dog but Seshomaru? " kyoya asked

"yah he gets embarrassed when i call him that oh! and we'll honestly he would have been my brother in law but now we have no relation" kagome spoke mater oh factly

"would have been?" karou asked.

"yes i was engaged to his younger brother but he was murdered years ago" kagome said earning two tearful glances form the twins.

"oh were so sorry we asked!" hikaru said going to one of her sides and hugging her.

"honestly we didn't mean to bring it up!" Karou said both brothers hugging her tightly.

"don't worry its alright!" kagome said managing herself out of there grip.

"i didn't know seshomaru had a younger brother?" Kyoya asked. Earning the two twins to glare him down

"oh he's a half brother but brothers non the less and ever since Inu-Yasha has died Seshomaru has been the only on able to look after me" Kagome said getting up and pouring herself some water and ice.

"what do you mean your family die to!" hikaru asked earned hands over his mouth from karou.

Kagome just laughed. "oh no it's just that he's the only one who knows how to calm me down at night when my nightmares come i can't seem to get the image of him dying in my arms away" kagome said. then polishing off her water.

"oh what happened he died in your arms!" Karou asked now covering his own mouth with his hands.

"yah he did as well as our son and all my friends " kagome said earning more questioning looks.

"son?" kyoya asked in a hurt voice.

"i adopted him when his parents were killed poor kid had to see it happen to" kagome said a tear falling down as she poured more water.

"oh" karou said then pounced her and brought her into a hug and Hikaru followed suet and they were in a three way hug then kyoya came and joined. They all broke the hug and sat back down just talking about random funny stuff.

**half an hour later:**

The door opened to four teens laughing there ass off and a lazy prince walking inside.

"Sorry but you must be leaving now this Seshomaru and Kagome need our sleep" Seshomaru said as he sat down next to the not so drunk kagome.


	13. Discover Collin and Your a Girl!

i do not own Inuyasha and or Ouran High School Host Club

i do not make any money off my parody crossover of them i just do them so people can enjoy my mind LOL!

...Discover Collin and your a Girl...

**At the Club:**

The group of 7 are all talking about a certain girl who they become fond of.

"why are you guys trying to find out who she likes that's her own personal business" Haruhi said bumping her head on the table.

"it is our duty to help everyone find true love and if this will help Hunny and Mori Senpai little cousin who i think is already apart of our family them We Will HELP!" Tamaki said taking a hero pose.

"what if Kagome gets mad we are doing this i dot want to get her mad" Hunny whimpered tears gathering in his eyes, Mori pats his head to re insure it.

"we will just tell her we were trying to help her find a gentleman i mean only the best for one of my Daughters!" Tamaki said to hunny.

"ok i guess we dont want her dating a hulagin!" Hunny sad his tears now gone.

"im going to go leave...get some instant coffee" Haruhi said leaving the room hearing tamaki yell in the back round hip hip horray!

"so Kyoya gonna tell everyone who you kissed last week?" Karou asked leaning towards kyoya.

"yah we never knew you were so loose when you drink you actually laughed and Danced" Hikaru said leaning in as well.

*cough couch* kyoya said adjusting his glasses as everyone was leaning in for his next word."kagome" he managed out earning two snickers from the twins a intense glare from Mori and hunny and Tamaki mouths open holding there plushy.

"we were both drunk so don't start trying to get us together" kyoya said earning the twins to laugh out more tamaki and hunny both holding there plushy for dear life. Mori just glaring

"well...were gonna have to try a different tactic of figuring out who should be her man" Karou and Hikaru gleamed mischievously.

**With Haruhi leaving the club:**

_(Damb boys always thinking they can help everyone they should stick out of her personal life i should warn her before they embarrass her...hey is that Kagome?) _Haruhi passes by Music Room 4 hearing the most melodic piano playing and peaks in to see an angelic Kagome playing the Piano and i mean Angelic her Skin gave off that glow her face held bliss and her music could ease a troubled soul.

Squeak went the door A Haruhi gently walks in slowly inching her way to the piano that's when she seen him. A flicker of a person sitting next to Kagome playing along with her pressing down the keys her hands weren't on. *Gasp* Haruhi back up suddenly shook Kagome turns around right away stopping her music abruptly to see who else is here.

"Haruhi?" kagome asks now sitting to see her better and Haruhi see's a outline of a person moving around to see her as well and gasp's again taking another step back eyes wide while kagome just eyes him weird.

"what? something wrong?" kagome asks and haruhi see's the shadow of a man hand place it on her shoulder.

"Kagome! Run!" Haruhi yells running and grabbing kagome's hand dragging her out kagome just wide eyed trying to stop him oddly Haruhi's hand feel feminine to Kagome so it distracts her till they both make it out of the room leaving behind a confused ghost.

"Whoa! so what was that for?" kagome asks stopping haruhi and her in the hallway. "I saw someone sitting next to you and they were pressing down the keys you weren't! then they placed a hand on you!" Haruhi said not believing her own words.

"wait you saw Collin?" Kagome asks Haruhi getting a more confused look on her face.

"Collin? you you you ghost wha?" Haruhi manages out.

"what did you see anyways Haruhi?" Kagome asks now giving her the questioning look.

"oh it was just...i don't know i saw a man in Ouran uniform then he was gone then he appeared in a shadow and he placed its hand on your shoulder!" Haruhi said in an exhausted voice.

"so you did see Collin don't worry he's my friend" kagome said ushering her back into the room with difficult.

"a a friend? h-how?" Haruhi says once there in front of the door.

The door opens on its own making her/him jump backwards and only to hear kagome laugh and grab Haruhi's Waist. _' i could swear Haruhi is a girl i mean his waist and his hands?'_

"lets go in i'll introduce you besides he's not bad and very nice" kagome said letting go of haruhi walking towards the piano Haruhi seeing the shadow again.

"hello" a males says sounding like it's talking in another dimension or in water very ghostly futuristic. Making her jump.

Kagome laughs "he said hello and its an honor to meet another of kagome's friends" Kagome speaks.

"another?" haruhi says staring at the shadow as it slowly shows more light and features of a real person.

"well Seshomaru met him but i bet you Tamaki would be able to see him right away im surprised Tamaki doesn't go on and on about ghosts?" kagome says sitting down next to the figure.

"Tamaki? what makes you think he would be able to see him?" Haruhi says no longer scared but jumpy.

"Collin" came a more clear voice of the man.

"Yah he says to call him Collin and i thought Tamaki already told you that he seen me here as a ghost before?" Kagome asks.

"wait...So it was you he was talking about who was singing in the Host club some time ago who was all bloody and angelic looking?" Haruhi says now fully seeing Collin as a Ghostly young boy he had blond hair sorta like Tamaki's and green eyes he had the structure to look like Nekozawa senpai and yet he looked heavenly.

"i can see him?" haruhi says to herself only to have a ecstatic Kagome go up and hug her then to jump off of Haruhi.

"your a girl?" kagome asks in a whisper


	14. Detective Haruhi!

Last chapeter:

"wait...So it was you he was talking about who was singing in the Host club some time ago who was all bloody and angelic looking?" Haruhi says now fully seeing Collin as a Ghostly young boy he had blond hair sorta like Tamaki's and green eyes he had the structure to look like Nekozawa senpai and yet he looked heavenly.

"i can see him?" haruhi says to herself only to have a ecstatic Kagome go up and hug her then to quickly get off of Haruhi.

"your a girl?" kagome asks in a whisper.

* * *

...Detective Haruhi!...

"what? did you ask me something?" Haruhi asks jumpin out of the girls hug.

"what oh i just asked if you like anybody" kagome desperatly tried to fix her slip up besides no way he's a girl i mean Haruhi is a boy!

"oh uh what?" Haruhi asks trying to compose herself her eyes glued on the cute dead guy behind kagome.

"never mind but I'm so glad you can see Collin!" Kagome says jumping into Collins arms and suprisingly not going through him.

"I I never thought ever that I mean wow?" Haruhi asks looking more questioningly at Collin.

"wow your so jumpy!" Kagome says jumping off of Collin scaring Haruhi.

"so how could'nt i see him before?" Haruhi aasks.

"i don't know i guess only some people like tamaki and I are girfted to see spirits?" Kagome asks herself sitting on the music chair thinking outloud.

"so how was it he saw you in the host club? i mean if your were a spirit and all? i mean your alive and does that happen when your in a comma?" Haruhi asks a mile a minute.

"slow down kagome your friend sure like to ask questions maybe he should be a detective?" Collin asks making haruhi jump the slightist.

"BINGO!" Kagome says getting up flowers floating all around her very hunny like.

"wow she is Hunny's cousin" Haruhi asks more of states.

"all right! haruhi! Great detective of all ages!" Kagome says in a serious voice looking to the skies.

"and Takashi's" Haruhi says earning a chuckle from Collin.

"Great detective indeed!" Collin says getting up joining kagome in her victory stance.

"oh great another drama queen" Haruhi whispers.

"Oh Collin!" Kgome says grabbing his hands and looks into his eyes with puppy dog eyes.

"Kagome!" Collin says giving her puppy dog eyes as well.

A lightbulb going off in haruhi's mind.

"I promised you" Kagome says tears building up in her eyes.

"And i beleive in you" Collin said lifting up her chin.

Second lightbulb went off.

"Oh collin" Kagome says the tears still not falling.

"kagome i missed you" Collin hugs her.

Third lightblulb.

"I promise I promise Collin i Promise" Kagome said.

Fourth lightbulb!

"oh my god she likes a ghost" Haruhi whispers laughing at the thought of the guys.

"OK!" Collin says now moving to haruhi and holding his hands making him jump up wide eyed.

"Have you ever wanted to solve a mistery!" Collin asks.

"uh excuse me?" Haruhi askes.

"The Murder of Collin Takahashi!" Kagome says pointing upwards in a sallute to the lords.

"uh a murder case? Haruhi asks now looking to the boy who just removed his cold hands.

"Kagome thinks she can solve the reason why I'm here i i was murdered years ago and Kagome" Collin says looking loveingly to kagome.

"you love her" Haruhi askes earning a impossible blush form the teen ghost.

"foolish it is" Collin manages out.

"oh haruhi You could be my Watson and I your Sherlock Holmes!" Kagome said.

"and i?" Collin asks.

"You'll be the dead guy!" Kagome says hugging him.

"HEY! why dont we switch places?" Collin jokes.

"if only" Kagome laughs out.

"uh i could help i guess" Haruhi speaks for once!

"YAY!" Kagome jumps for joy then goes serious with a notebook in her hands and a pen in handy.

"oh now tell us everything of the last day of your death and of people who would want you dead" Kagome asks.

With the boys:

"I can compare a flower as you my hime to the morning dew as the son rises" Tamaki says to a costomer.

The girls faints.

"You want cake?" Hunny asks the girl surrounding him getting girly screamy 'he's so cute!'

"oh hikaru" "yes brother" 3


	15. Getting Somewhere

...Getting Somewhere...

Last Chapter:

_"oh haruhi You could be my Watson and I your Sherlock Holmes!" Kagome said._

_"and i?" Collin asks._

_"You'll be the dead guy!" Kagome says hugging him._

_"HEY! why dont we switch places?" Collin jokes._

_"if only" Kagome laughs out._

_"uh i could help i guess" Haruhi speaks for once!_

_"YAY!" Kagome jumps for joy then goes serious with a notebook in her hands and a pen in handy._

_"oh now tell us everything of the last day of your death and of people who would want you dead" Kagome asks._

_With the boys:_

_"I can compare a flower as you my him to the morning dew as the son rises" Tamaki says to a costumer._

_The girls faints._

_"You want cake?" Hunny asks the girl surrounding him getting girly screams 'he's so cute!'_

_"oh hikaru" "yes brother" 3_

* * *

It's been a profitable week for the Host club as they attend to normal Host business. Haruhi would be getting distracted as of late. Thinking About What happened just earlier the week when the guys found out kagome Knew Haruhi was a girl.

Flashback:

_All the boys and Haruhi were shutting down for the day it was 5pm when __Kagome can bursting through The doors of Music Room 3. "Haruhi! Hurry up! Your coming to my place i just bought us the cutest Bathing suites and i want to try them out!" Kagome said pulling out two bikini's one blue for her and the Yellow one for Haruhi. "Omg And Were gonna go get some medi pedi's then i thought we could go Shopping for some boys" Kagome winked and blew a kiss (those pink bubbles that foat around her appear I'll just call them 'Pink chibi bubbles' form now on). _

_"Haruhi can't wear That that's for a girl!" Tamaki said yanking the yellow bikini out of kagome's hand. _

_Kyoya Mori And the twins look at Kagome suspiciously._

_"Oh i-i" Kagome stutters then yanks away the bikini back puttin them back in her pink furry back pack._

_"Tamaki Senpai Kagome-chan already knows I am a female" Haruhi said a sweat drop falling off her face._

_"How is it you found out Haruhi here is a female Kagome-chan?" Kyoya asks from behind his lab-top still typing away half paying attention to the people around._

_"Well you see it was I just know!" Kagome squeaked the last part out now running up to haruhi._

_"I'm Gonna borrow Haruhi Guys See yah" Kagome said yanking Haruhi out of the doors. Only to come back a second later._

_"I almost forgot" Kagome said coming through the doors again and running to Kyoya. He hands her a Yellow File case and Kagome hands him a file case as well to get a strange look. "Open it alone" Kagome says running out. "See you later Takashi, Mitukuni Host Clubbers!" Kagome says as the doors close._

_Leaving behind curious boys and two twins gleaming screamingly at Kyoya._

_"It has to do with me toturing her is all" Kyoya says walking out the doors himself as well._

_"This calls for a Little Snooping!" Tamaki cries out._

_"Will do 'Tono'" The twins say all boys but Mori joining in._

End Flashback:

"It was just homework He gave her" Hunny said pouting.

"You mean that envelope was just stupid homework" Karuo asked.

"Yah she showed me too" Hunny said.

"What about the envelope kagome gave Mother?" Tamaki asks.

"If you guys are really curious to it she just gave me a brochure to Tashio Spa We Will be going there this weekend I think the girls would like a spa day" Kyoya said.

"Oh really?" Hikaru asked.

"A spa?" Haruhi Asked now interested in the conversation. (She enjoyed the Medi pedi's the two girls shared earlier in the week)

"Yes All of us will go" Kyoya Said pushing up his glasses.

With Kagome:

"Ok so the information on Collin didn't really help but it does get me somewhere" Kagome said now looking over the year book Haruhi found in one of the schools libraries.

Kagome has been in the The library room 2 Since her classes finished.

Kagome has been just spending her past 4 days Doing homework. Occasional visit to the dark magic club, the library after school studying and working on Collin's case. Getting Tutored by Kyoya During there lunch breaks and after his host club doings. You see Seshomaru Haven't Dragged her to any more meetings for the time beeing but you just knew he would yank her away any day. And today was no exception.

Ring Ring Ring.

"hello" Kagome said running out of the library with all her work in one hand and the phone in the other.

"So can i be expecting The host club to be at the spa this weekend?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yah of course Kyoya Accepted the offer, He is expecting for you to be there as well" Kagome said putting her books in her book bag.

"I will as the hosts Guests?" Seshomaru asked.

"Of course Those girls are gonna be tickled pink oh did your guys find the stuff ive been wanting?" Kagome asks.

"you mean a file on the Case of The ghost boys misterous death?" Seshomaru asks.

"Of course that one" Kagome peeves.

"Yes it's waitng for you outside" Sesshomaru said.

"goodbye my lord" Kagome hangs up.

Click.

Kagome was now running down the creepiest hallway in Ouran Academy when she trips over a young boy in a black cape.

"Oh my kami! Umehito I'm so sorry i didn't see you down there i was in a rush" Kagome said helping up her Club leader. (Her only reason for joining was to get a feel on how different methods of magic 'priestess stuff' there could be and actually learned some interesting stuff) "Ah my Miko How is your day i believe you have yet to go to the darkside" Nekozawa eerily said.

"oh yah that you see as much as i am into magic and The creatures of the abise my soul cannot turn to that side" Kagome said her hand still in Nekozawa's.

"I see you just need time the club memebers are really begining to like you" Nekozawa said kissing her hand.

"Uh well maybe you will join the light you do have the spiritual powers to do so" Kagome said leaving behind a sinister looking teen boy both of them blushing.

Two sets of eyes blinking at the site they just seen and quickly running to the Host club doors.

At the Host Club:

"This sure is Yummy Cake!" Hunny Said flowers floating around.

The doors open and a dumbstruck Kasanoda Walks in. "Yo Casanova" Haruhi says putting down the tray of tea.

"Kagome is Hunny and Mori senpai's Cousin right?" Ritsu asks.

"Yah why?" Hikaru asks leaning closer to Kasanoda.

"Yah you don't like her?" Karou asks leaning in as well.

"We should get her to join the club mother! She is already attracting costumers!" Tamaki says slinging his arm around Ritsu.

"It appears so" Kyoya states a flash of light Glazes off his glasses.

"Uh no! i mean uh...I was just gonna ask why She was hanging out with Nekozawa senpai" Kasanoda asks.

"What! Not my daughter! and that that weirdo!" Tamaki says squeezing Ritsu to death.

Earning kyoya's interest. and a gleam in the Twins eyes.

"So what were they doing?" Karou asks.

"Tell us all the juicy details" Hikaru says.

"Uh it was just nothing really i was just wandering is all, it's just that he kept saying she should join the dark-side it was kinda like they were flirting not that i noticed!" Ristu hurriedly said blushing.

"Hmmmm" the twins look like they were thinking.

"Kagome is in The dark Magic club its no sup-rise they would be in the hallways talking" Haruhi states.

"Really shes in that club?" Kasanoda asks.

Ring Ring.

"Kagome?" Kyoya asks everyone now looking at him.

"I see that's all right" Kyoya says.

"..."

Bye"

Click.

"what was that about?" Hunny asks.

"She cancelled tonight's study session she has buisness to attend" Kyoya says typing away on the lab-top.

"Buisness?" Ritsu and Tamaki ask.

"yes she did not say but it was urgent" Kyoya says stopping the typing for a mere second to only pick up again.

* * *

With Kagome:

_'Ok so the records on his death helped it showed me everything that was in his body but nothing shows up that's is at toxic levels. All it shows here is that he had a little to much acidly foods on his death day. Maybe he died of natural causes no he was just a kid. There's the fact he felt dizzy and nauseous before he died. What else was it? oh yah he was sweating badly only on his head and eyelids though? So that could lower the weapons of death. And whatever it was shouldn't be able to show up in toxic scans. So all i have to do is find what kind of drug can do that and who had access to the drug? then motives.. motives to kill an Innocent 17 year old boy he said he had no enemies but I'll just have a little chat with some of his old classmates this week. And i should go snooping in his teachers houses...never mind I'll get Sesshomaru to get one of his demon lackeys to do it. And I'll get the to look up what kind of drugs could have been used'_

"Lady Kagome Supper" A maid called through the door.

"I'll be down in a minute" Kagome said Putting away all her books and hiding them in her bag.


	16. Hot Teacher Time

...Hot Teacher Time...

**Last Chapter:**

_'Ok so the records on his death helped it showed me everything that was in his body but nothing shows up that's is at toxic levels. All it shows here is that he had a little to much acidly foods on his death day. Maybe he died of natural causes no he was just a kid. There's the fact he felt dizzy and nauseous before he died. What else was it? oh yah he was sweating badly only on his head and eyelids though? So that could lower the weapons of death. And whatever it was shouldn't be able to show up in toxic scans. So all i have to do is find what kind of drug can do that and who had access to the drug? then motives.. motives to kill an Innocent 17 year old boy he said he had no enemies but I'll just have a little chat with some of his old classmates this week. And i should go snooping in his teachers houses...ever mind I'll get Sesshomaru to get one of his demon lackeys to do it. And I'll get the to look up what kind of drugs could_ _have been used'_

_"Lady Kagome Supper" A maid called through the door._

_"I'll be down in a minute" Kagome said Putting away all her books and hiding them in her bag._

**This chapter:**

**At the dinner table with Kagome and Sesshomaru:**

"Sesshomaru i was sundering if i could ask a favor of you?" Kagome asks Putting sushi on her pate.

"And that would be?" Seshomaru asks his eyebrow raising.

"Could you have someone spy for me and forge me a FBI Badge?" Kagome asks popping her food in her mouth.

"this about Collin?...Very well I'll get My lead Fox to that and about the badge" Sesshomaru says taking a sip of red wine.

"You know so i can question people and stuff" Kagome says now giving Seshomaru the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes...(Clap Clap and one of the maids comes over and bows) See to it you get Lady Kagome a FBI Badge and Any Information She will seek also get Akuma to come over tomorrow night around 6 that is all" Sesshomaru shoos away the tiger demon.

"I'll never understand how you can look so Evil all the times then out of the blue you'll just drop the mask and Look like A seven year old kid on candy?" Kagome asks earning a chopstick hitting her face.

"AHH! THAT HURT!" Kagome screams.

"You are my Heir and so forth you should be more aware of your surroundings instead of daydreaming all the time one of thees days you wont be so lucky that was only a chop stick if i wanted it could have killed you" Sesshomaru stated sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I I guess your right I'll try better I mean We arnt in Feudal Ages anymore but there still are some demons who want me dead" Kagome says stuffing her face with some rice.

"You keeping up with your studies?" Seshomaru asks.

"Oh YES! that Kyoya Kid you had Tutor me is Hard but he does help alot!" Kagome says pink chibi bubbles floating around her in happiness.

**With Haruhi:**

"So My darling How is school you gonna bring over that adorable girl like you did last time?" Ranka asks Lifting up his chop stick.

"Uh oh no she's busy this week but I'm going with her and the club to a spa" Haruhi says.

"Oh I'm so happy your finally hanging out with a girl and maybe she'll get you to dress more cute" Ranka says stars in his eyes.

"She just might she likes dressing me up and i don't mind but you know looks arent everything" Haruhi tells her father.

"Yes yes dear i was just saying you look adorable in lady clothing than you do men" Ranka says eating his rice ball.

**Next Day at school:**

All the students walked into the classroom getting ready to take notes and learn. Karou and Hikaru were busy showing there 'Brotherly love' act for the girls and Haruhi's eye twitching at the swooning girls suddenly noticing kagome sitting upright in her chair wit the biggest smile on her face staring at the chalkboard like a good student should.

Haruhi thinking: 'What's she doing...kagome sure is different then these girls I'm glad she's my friend, i know karou and hikaru are faking it but sometimes they seriously fool me into believing there act. Weird...I Wonder If Tamaki would want to go on a date next week?'

Kagome thinking: _'I'm so close to solving the case and Collin will finally be able to rest in peace..i Wonder though if he finds out who killed him will he truly pass over or will he still stay in limbo?...He isn't a Evil spirit and It's so sad that he still hasn't passes i really want to help him...wow i never felt so energized! i feel like running a city wide race! Oh kami! TEACHER TEACHER"S COMING HE"S SO HOT! TEACHER!'_

( has Seductive Midnight black eyes and Short Black hair and is in anime saying a hot man)

Mr. Ikizawa walks in. "Okay students settle down and turn to page 386 and read it all o-" He get's cut off.

"YOU'RE SO HOT SENSEI!" Kagome yells Jumps to her feet and Points to him.

The class gets real quite as Kagome is still in her stances her face slowly becoming a red tomato a few snickering could be herd in the backround.

"Yes well next time you have something to say to me i suggest you tell me in a more quite manor but none the less i think we should have a talk in the hallway Miss. Higurashi" Walks out the door and the students let out there laughter they been holding in as Kagome walks out after him her face down hiding her blush with her bangs.

In the Hallway with the teacher and student:

"I'm sorry Mr. Ikizawa i didn't mean to yell it honest!" Kagome says squeezing her hands together while looking to the ground her face still a tomato blush.

"No you're not in trouble" Seductively says pushing kagome lightly to the wall and places his hand to the right of her shoulder and the other lifts up her chin to make her look at him.

"I just think next time we Should't have an Audience" He leans into her so he's just inches from her face.

"Sensei" Kagome whispers her eyes wide her heart racing.

"Call me Tatsuya When not in class" whispers into her ear and licks her ear earning him an eep! from kagome.

"Tatsuya" Kagome says in suprise trying to register whats happening

Tasuya slowly places his face back so he's looking her in the eye and he quickly takes his hand and places it behind her neck and moves his hand that was under her chin to grab her hand and makes her grab his groin. Then pulls her head down and bites down on her neck blood flowing into his mouth. (ouran's uniform is a turtle neck so he had to put it down)

"Tatsuya" Kagome says her eyes wide her hand still on his crotch and the other on his chest her heart beating fast her becoming dull then he releases his fangs to look in her eyes a grin plastered on his face. Kagome then lets go if his crotch realising where it had been.

"It seems you want more but we'll continue this when we have more time i suggest we go back to the classrom" Mr. Ikizawa says Straightening his tie.

"Uh-Uh demon" Kagome stutters out eyes wide.

"Very lets go" says opening the class door Kagome walking in first eyes wide blush on her face her hand on her neck and sits down slowly. And follows suet Walking to the board. The Class became silent once again.

"Okay i hope you all read the page while i was gone" says earning groans form the classroom and during the class whispers go around the class about how how funny it was about kagome and why was it they were out there so long.

All the while kagome is in her own little world

_"demon! why did he! why could i stop him! i couldnt move! i was paralized!INUYASHA! DEMON TEACHER! AHHHH! what do i do what do i do what to do i cant...why couldnt i move..._


	17. They Now Know

I havnt updated in months sorry to anyone who actually likes my crossover's a little note i own no characters or story rights.

Right i will be updating more so im hoping to stay focused...im leaning to a more kag/ kyoya/umehito

...

"Uh-Uh demon" Kagome stutters out eyes wide.

"Very lets go" says opening the class door Kagome walking in first eyes wide blush on her face her hand on her neck and sits down slowly. And follows suet Walking to the board. The Class became silent once again.

"Okay i hope you all read the page while i was gone" says earning groans form the classroom and during the class whispers go around the class about how how funny it was about kagome and why was it they were out there so long.

All the while kagome is in her own little world

_"demon! why did he! why could i stop him! i couldnt move! i was paralized!INUYASHA! DEMON TEACHER! AHHHH! what do i do what do i do what to do i cant...why couldnt i move..._

_..._

Ouran Host Club:

"My were is my precious daughter!" Tamaki asked frantically looking around through the sea of customers.

"I'm Right here Sempai" Haruhi said sweat drop down her forehead.

"I'm looking for the newest daughter our precious Kagome-chan!" Tamaki explained tears running down his face.

"She left ealry today complaining she was feeling Ill" Hikaru said

"Yes and right after she Called Sensei Hot" Karou Added

Kyoya's concentration was lost but regained at this new information.

"What!" "MY DAUGHTER DID WHAT!" Tamaki yelled shaking the twins

"Oh yah Sensei had to speak with her outside the class" Haruhi said remebering earlier events

"Then during lunch she rushed out of the room" Karou added

"She was called in sick the rest of the day" Hikaru said

"poor girl" Haruhi said eyes sad

"WHAT MY KAGOME IS SICK WE MUST GO WISH HER BETTER!" Tamaki said to the heavens

"no i think she jus-" Haruhi started

"CLUB IS CLOSED FOR TODAY WE MUST GO COMFORT OUR PRINCESS" Tamaki cut her off.

"indeed!" the twins interjected.

With Kagome:

She could be seen standing under the Goshinboku thinking about earlier today and when she bumped into Umehito

_Flashback to after she ran off from class_

_Kagome was running down the hall when she bumped into Umehito once again._

_"Miko Kagome were would you be going in a rush?" Umehito asked_

_""uh-uh Umehito" Kagome whispers teary eyed then fell to the floor and sobbed like she did she realised she could never be with Inuyasha ever agian. _

_Umehito took the younge crying miko into his arms and carried her to the black magic club room and placed them both on the couch and continued to hug her till she was ready to talk...__They stayed that way for hours kagome crying her brains out and Umehito holding her and petting her hair chanting sweet nothing to her as he tried to chase away her troubles._

_"What ails my precious miko you are crying as if someone died" Umehito said trying to get her to communicate all it did was make her cry more and shack more rash._

_"My someone did die" Umehito said suprised and he tightened his hold on her while rocking her back and forth whispering soothing words of comfort_

_"Umehito could you take me home I'm afraid if I'm alone i may do something rash" Kagome said_

With the Host CLub + Ritsu:

The host club was no in Seshomaru's mansion awaiting his answer.

"This Seshomaru knows nothing of her location...but i beleive if what you say is indeed true she would be visiting him"

"HIM!" Tamaki yelled Having haruhi shush him up

"yes him she is most likely there i shall take you if you'd like that is if you really want to" Sesshomaru said from his chair

'Who is he who is kagome with why isnt he telling us anything else!' Kyoya thought

With kagome and Umehito at the God Tree:

"I'm sorry i have failed you I am still to weak I'll never be stronge I I Miss you so much" "The days are getting shorter and shorter but that's because i made such wonderful freinds" "Yet no matter what i do i can never fill the void" "i try and try so hard I've actually starting to have feeling for others" "yet it is nothing compared to our love shared" "I still have nightmares" "Sesshomaru helps me so much without him i would surley die" "and Umehito is Helping me with magic and finding my pulse" Kyoya is my tutor so im no longer as Dumb as i was before" "Souta Really helps me with the pain as does mother and ji-chan" "Karou and "Ritsu is helping with me feel like i belong" "And Collin is helping me feel love once again" "But yet i can never fill the void the void you leave in my heart the boid all of you take within my soul you all are my family and you always will be i just cant keep living this way i need to say my goodbyes" Kagome said Kneeling down praying to the God Tree.

The Host Club Ritsu Sesshomaru and Umehito and her family were all standing behind her teary eyed as she recited her epitah.

"Kagome" Seshomaru whispered catching her attention as she whipped her head to him tears streaming down her face. She ran into his arms "Sesshomaru!" "oh Sesshomaru!" kagome cried into his suit and he held onto her for dear life.

Soon everyone had joined in on the hug and all were crying... though not many nowing why.

Inside The Higurashi Household:

"what happened" Tamaki asked sitting next beside her and Souta and Sesshomaru hugged her for dear life.

"they died" Kagome said her eyes lifeless.

"your friends you talked about" Karou interjected.

"the ones over the drinks" Kyoya asked foggy eyed as he sat near her.

"those ones?" Hikaru Asked

"what ones?" Haruhi asked

"kagome shall i be the one to tell the story or u rather?" Seshomaru said

"I cannot retell it go ahead" Kagome said a single tear escaping her eyes.

"Years ago Kagome was engaged to my little brother" Sesshomaru started.

"isnt that incest you two being siblings?" Tamaki asked wide eyed.

"No me and kagome have no family ties technically were not even brother and sister" Seshomaru said kissing her forehead.

Causing many shockes faces to appear.

"let me continue" "She was Engaged to my younger brother Inuyasha" at this point she let out a muffled sob. "They were to be married once Kagome Graduated Sadly it was never to happen"

"It was Late at night and I was Joining Kagome and Her group of friends out on a...camping trip" "There Was I Sesshomaru Lady Kagome Inuyasha My younger brother Miroku The Monk Sango the...fighting master Shippo Kagome and Inuyasha's adopted son. Then there were Kouga And Ayame As well as Ginta and Hikaru as well as Kirara"

"We were playing games as i recall and KAgome was winning when **HE** came"

At this point everyone was intesly listening other than kagome. "he" the twins simultaneosly said

"yes **HE** came And Brutally Murdered Everyone In our Group In front of our very eyes" Seshomaru said his eyes dropping as he hugged kagome tighter then before and kagome souta kun-lun and ji-chan all started to cry.

Everyone else was to shocked to respond to what kagome said next.

"I killed him" Kagome said her voice lifeless


	18. Flashback

Everyone else was to shocked to respond to what kagome said next.

"I killed him" Kagome said her voice lifeless

…..

_The moon was peeking through the clouds and the stars could be seen in the clear patches of night sky. _

_A young guardian was sleeping in a strange blanket with a fox kit cuddled to her belly. A monk was sleeping near a tree a handprint bright on his face. The Young demon slayer was sleeping cuddled to a giant cat demon with two tails. There were wolves sleeping near the fire pit and were the wolf prince and princess were sleeping on a strange blanket. Two other wolf demons were sleeping by the base of a tree guarding the priestess. In a tree overlooking the group was a young inu-hanyou prince sleeping in one of the branches. And The Inu-Demon Lord was sleeping against the base of a tree his body facing the priestess._

_~Crack~_

_Aooo-eeee one wolf howled as it was cut in half waking up the group. "Kagome!" the young inu-hanyou prince yelled unsheathing his tetsusaiga and cutting off one of the tentacles that reached for another wolf. He was known as Inu-Yasha._

"_Inu-Yasha! I don't Sense any jewels!" the young guardian yelled as she got out of the bag like blanket to grab her bow. Kagome is what she goes by._

"_He's a puppet!" The monk yelled as he stabbed his staff into a tentacle that went for the demon slayer as she went to grab her Hiraikotsu "Kill him let's not waste time!" She yelled. He was known as Miroku, She was Sango. _

_"REEEOW!" The cat demon roared as she riped off a tentacle. She was called Kirara._

"_We'll Protect you sister" The two wolf demon's yelled as they used there's bodies to cover Kagome. They were Hikaku and Ginta loyal followers of the wolf prince. _

"_Me to!" The fox kit said jumping onto her head. He was Shippo, her adopted son._

_"Ayame protect her to while i kill this bastard!" The wolf prince yelled as he ran to kick away another tentacle. He was Koga._

_"Will do!" The princess said as she choped off a tentacle that was aiming in kagome's direction. She was Ayame._

_~Poof~ Went the puppet as it fell to the ground with a thud._

_"He's getting stronger" Inuyasha said as he sheithed his tetsusaiga. _

_"We attack tonight hes not to far" The Inu-Demon Lord said looking down the trail naraku's smell led to. He went by the name of Sesshomaru or My Lord._

_"The Jewels not to far!" Kagome yelled running to jump on Inu-yasha's back as everyone started to run in the direction._

_"It's all there! and there's two different places it's in one's coming up!" Kagome yelled._

_"Kohaku" Sango whispered attop Kirara._

_"oh no" Kagome whispered as they stopped in the path of a young boy._

_He was a demon slayer, He was Kohaku Sango's younger brother. And as quick as he was there he was gone and Sango and miroku were running after him._

_"Sango!" Kagome yelled._

_"let her be we need to get to naraku while he still has the jewel besides shes got miroku" Inu-Yasha said to her._

_"y-your right" Kagome whispered getting back on his back and they were all off again._

_"NARAKU!" Inu-yasha yelled unshiething his sword and running into the open terrain._

_"Ill have your head!" Koga yelled running off to the demon ass well._

_"Kagome stay down!" Ayame yelled as she blocked the attack of an oncoming tentacle only to be stabbed._

_"NO!" Kagome screamed trying to stop the bleeding. "momma" Shipppo whispered teary eyed only to be thrown into the bushes by kagome."Stay there!"_

_"Ayame!" Koga Yelled looking back only to be stabbed through the heart._

_"koga!" Ayame yelled running up and going to his body as she lay there crying her heart out as she hugged his lifeless body._

_"NO!" Kagome yelled notching an arrow and purrifying a tentacle that reached for Ayame._

_"KOGA!" The wolf demon's yelled running up to him as well._

_"Follish Girl!" Naraku yelled as he aimed a tentacle to her only to be saved by Sesshomaru when he picked her up and took her to a tree._

_Naraku was a Hanyou. He was a mix of mostly every type of demon and had sharp tentacles that could perse you through, and they would always grow back .He was dark and Pure Evil the polar ice of Kagome as she as Pure. _

_"Die!" Kagome yelled still in Sesshomaru's arms as she notched an arrow and Purified part of Naraku's side._

_"Tetsusaiga!" Inu-Yasha Yelled Unleashing his attack on naraku leaving a big cloud of miasma to disrup from his body._

_"kukuku" Naraku chuckled as his torso could be seen floating in the smoke some tentacles coming back to his body and one leading off to ayame._

_"AYAME!" Inu-yasha yelled running to the wolf princess who was still huggins koga only to be meir seconds late as she soon joined the wolf prince in death._

_"YOU bastard!" Hikaku and Ginta yelled running up to Naraku in furry ony to be cut in half before anyone can stop them from charging._

_"YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" Inu-yasha yelled fighting sword with tentacle once again with the other hanyou as Kagome ran up to the other wolves._

_"Hikaku, Ginta, and Ayame and Koga" Kagome choked as she kneeled down closing there eyes._

_"Momma!" Shippo yelled running up to her to hug her._

_"I smell the blood the the humans" Sesshomaru said catching kagome's attention and she started running off to were she sense's kohaku only to find Hakudoshi and her friends and kohaku on the ground dead. They were all hugging and hakudoshi was licking off the blood from his weapon. "You'll pay kagome said her voice lifeless as she notched an arrow and aimed it to the boy. He was one of Maraku Incarnations._

_"Foolish girl no attack can peirce my barrier. ~woosh~ _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hakudoshi screamed as he turned to ashes. impossible._

_With one look to her friends she bowed took kohaku's jewel and left back to go help in battle._

_"AHHHH!" Inu-yasha yelled as a tentacle shot through his stomach Sesshomaru took the offence and started to attack the demon Naraku._

_"Inu-Yasha" Kagome yelled running off to him as he tried to hold his bleeding. _

_"Kagome" Inu-yasha whispered bringing her into a hug then pushing her down as he was peirced once again this time in the heart._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" KAgome yelled grabbing his body and trying to stop the blood._

_"I-ii-i Love- y-uo" Inu-yasha whispered as he strocked her face before he to joined everyone else in spirit relm._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome yelled sobbing into his chest._

_"Time to die" Sesshomaru said as he shiethed his sword and ran off to the rest of naraku only to be thrown back and a tentacle coming straight for him._

_~chhhhh~ "uh" Kagome choked out a tentacle in her abdomen blood spilling out._

_"You saved me" Sesshomaru whispered looking at her in the eye as she smiled out to him with a look of pure sadness in there depth._

_"You are my brother I'll always protect you" She said before her eyes went white and all her power from within came lashing out throwing every body(dead or alive) away from her. The Arua was thick and pure white polar opposite of naraku's pure black. It was radiating off her in waves and before Naraku even had a chance to repond. Kagome purified his appendage running up to his and taking out his heart with her bare hands and Purifying his body till nothing of him was left. Now the jewel lay on the ground in a pool of blood and gore tainted black till she picked it up changing it to a beautiful pink. The battle was won. With a heavy cost to pay a heavy one indeed and all was now black._


End file.
